


Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell.

by SuperAnarchy



Series: Ready Your Heart [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Barebacking, Choking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chris, Fluff and Humor, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Future Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smoking, Spanking, sub!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is anxious, Sebastian is impatient, Steve is drunk, but thank God Bucky takes things in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Evanstan meets Stucky! Finally! 
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to [this wonderful human being](http://uncensoredsideblog.tumblr.com/) because this fic definitely wouldn't be the same without her ♥
> 
> And you can find me [here](http://evanstan.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me about these four idiots or anything else :3

 

The thing is, when you agree to give life on screen to an emblem, a symbol such as Captain America, you get a few sleepless nights and a shit ton of anxiety. Chris is naturally anxious, but he still gets nightmares of his own choice. He often wakes up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat with flashes of people saying he ruined the icon – sometimes he just can’t fall asleep at all.

It gets worse every time they approach a premiere.

Chris honestly thought he was about to pass out during _Captain America: The First Avenger_ ’s world premiere. His heart was pounding so hard into his chest that it felt like it was asking for its own freedom, wanting to burst out of his ribcage and just fly away. Chris wouldn’t have minded dying on the spot, that would have been a good excuse to skip the event, not hear the critics. They weren’t that bad, but still.

Chris said no. A few times. He said no, he repeated it, again, and again, and again; it was to convince them as much as it was to convince himself, but they wanted him. They really did, they kept coming back to him, they kept trying to convince him. They believed in him and eventually they started to make Chris believe in himself too. Maybe it was frightening and stupid enough to be a good decision. Maybe he could take the risk. That’s the role of a lifetime after all, to be able to run around in Captain America’s suit, he was probably the only dumb meatball who’d say no to such an opportunity. He _did_ say no.

A meatball, really.

He doesn't regret changing his mind.

Chris learnt about Steve Rogers back in high school, his history teachers taught him all kind of stories about him. How he jumped off a plane behind enemy lines, burst into Hydra’s fortress to try and save his best friend and all of that without any back-up. He watched documentaries and read books, biographies. About the Howling Commandos, about Dr. Erskine, about Howard Stark. Even about Peggy Carter once he got approached for the role. He read about his death, he heard people mentioning his name on TV during debates. He watched a few movies made about him –but _this_ , this movie, the project itself, it was big enough to make Chris’ head spin.

Years later it’s still making his head spin.

Sebastian snuggles closer to him, nuzzling into his chest and Chris runs his fingers through his hair absently. His boyfriend looks sound asleep and he wishes he was too. Instead, he’s wide awake, sitting in their bed, ruminating on each scene they filmed a few months ago. Cringing at what he thinks he’s done wrong, beating himself over the scenes he could have done better.

Chris tends to take criticism at heart; he always has, since he was a kid. But when it comes to his interpretation of the national icon, America’s pride, Chris would melt into a puddle in no time not to hear a word about his acting.

Everyone is always on the lookout for even the smallest inaccurate detail to jump down his throat, so Chris just got used to doing it to himself first. He would rather torture himself over those mistakes during long, sleepless hours than panic in front of journalists –dripping with sweat is already easy and embarrassing enough for him, there’s no need to add unnecessary pressure. So he puts his insomnia to good use and prepares himself for when the journalists will ask him why _exactly_ he did that in the movie.

Most of the time Chris wants to say he did it because _Steve_ did. Because that’s what’s written in the goddamn script. Because Steve did it and contributed to the writing of _the goddamn_ _script_ , that’s _why_ he did it. But he'd say it less nicely and with a little bit more swearing. That's why those long sleepless nights are helpful, he's now equipped with tons of polite, ready-to-use explanations, should the need arise.

The premiere of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ is tonight and Chris is going to be exhausted if he doesn’t get at least a few hours of sleep. Sebastian’s snoring softly on his chest, adorable noises falling from his lips making him sound just like he’s purring and Chris grins. He’s truly blessed, and thankful that accepting the risks of taking on this role led him to Sebastian. That’s one thing he’ll never regret.

Oh, the media loved it too.

How funny, the actors falling for each other just like their counterparts. What were the odds? Truth to be told, that's probably one of the main reasons he and Sebastian got together at all. Because playing Steve means that Chris gets to pour out everything he has inside him and share it with Sebastian. And Sebastian put his heart and soul into portraying Bucky. And he’s a hell of a good actor, he gives so much, shares so much with everyone. Add a few devastating scenes, like when Bucky fell off the train, and you get two emotionally drained actors looking at each other through the eyes of two lovers.

Because it felt too real, the line between Sebastian and Bucky too thin, too blurred when they filmed that scene. Chris saw not only Bucky, but also Sebastian fall and he felt deep inside what he was just meant to show on screen. What Steve felt, Chris felt it too, for a few seconds. He won’t even begin to pretend it was as deep and strong and shattering, but just brushing that kind of despair and helplessness shook him up like nothing else had before.

And when they yelled “cut” and Sebastian stood up on both feet, it overwhelmed Chris. He couldn’t stop crying, he just couldn’t, and Sebastian kneeled at his feet, his blue eyes sparkling, so bright and so full of life. He said a few words, whispered them softly to ease Chris back with him on set, because they were on set, just making a movie. Sebastian didn’t really fall, never really risked his life. Sebastian was there on set with Chris, with stardust in his eyes and beautiful, rosy lips moving and Chris just… leaned in. He did. He caught his cast-mate by surprise but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Chris felt Sebastian’s lips, warm, soft against his and something washed over him. Quiet joy and bliss. Like when he’s walking in the woods or jogging first thing in the morning with nothing around but the sound of the wind, like when he’s sitting under a thousand stars or watching the fire crackling in the fireplace, popping every now and then. A serene and peaceful feeling of happiness. He felt there and not there at the same time, but mostly just real and Sebastian didn’t pull away. He kissed him back, softly, just his lips brushing Chris’ shyly and his hands resting on his thighs.

That’s how it started between them, and Chris really needs to thank Steve and Bucky for that. Maybe he will, next time he sees them. He’s never spent a lot of time with Bucky, but he did spend a few afternoons with Steve, trying to understand the man behind the myth. When they met for the first time, Chris was still doubting his ability to incarnate him. They talked, and talked for hours, and at the end of the day Steve said he wouldn’t want anyone else but Chris to be Captain America.

Steve said he had seen the other movies made about him and he had a feeling Chris would provide the greatest performance, the truest one. Steve said he trusted Chris to make him look human above anything else, not just the man in a uniform, the man with a plan, but a man with fears and doubts. Steve laughed it off and pointed out that most of his life was a succession of either not having a plan or having one and not sticking to it anyway.

Chris kept that in mind.

He met Peggy Carter too, and that made the scene with Hayley a lot more emotional. She was a nice and sweet lady, but you could tell she’d seen some real atrocity in her life. She experienced war and everything after, she lost people, maybe lost herself a little on the way, too. She lived through hell and fought it; the wrinkles on her face were there to prove it. She survived so much more than Chris could even imagine possible and he had a massive meltdown when he left her hospital room. She had contributed so much...

All of them, Steve, Bucky, Peggy, when you meet them… They make it seem so easy to keep on living after everything they went through, and now that Chris got an insight into their lives, his respect for them has grown exponentially.

They fought war, _wars._

Not like they were told in his history books, there's so much left unreported. Peggy’s barely even acknowledged for all the good she’s done, and she told Chris some wonderful stories about Steve. And Steve told him so many more about Bucky, about the Howling Commandos. They did so much and Chris can’t help but feel worthless in comparison.

Sebastian is stirring in Chris’ arms, trying to get more comfortable. His hand reaches for Chris’ neck, groping around clumsily. Chris looks down, pulled out of his thoughts and memories. Sebastian nuzzles his chest, the tip of his cold nose softly brushing his skin. He’s blinking lazily, waking up.

“Can’t sleep?” Sebastian whispers, fighting not to give up to slumber again.

His mouth must be dry, Chris can hear him opening and closing it. He’s adorable, bleary eyes and puffy cheeks. Chris smiles ashamedly, brushes a long strand of hair away from his eye. “I’m fine.” Sebastian’s about to protest but Chris keeps brushing the patch of skin above his ear before he cradles his face in his hands and leans in to kiss him. “Really, go back to sleep, babe, I’m fine.”

It happened so many times already that Sebastian knows better than to stay up to keep Chris company now. Sometimes he stubbornly still tries to stay awake, but he always ends up falling asleep and beating himself over it the next morning because he feels like he abandoned Chris when he needed him. They talked about it, a lot, Chris explaining that’s not even close to the truth and that _no,_ _of course he’s not mad_ but Sebastian just wants to be good. For him. At being his boyfriend. He wants Chris to be happy, and not lonely when he’s sad. He wants to do more than he possibly can. They discussed that too.

They just talk a lot; that’s their thing, conversations. Chris likes knowing where exactly they stand with each other, and he wants to show Sebastian he loves him, desires him.

They’d talk about anything, from space and Disney films, to their feelings and domestic needs. Family, common projects, private and professional ones, even if they just overheard a particularly funny or dirty joke or witnessed something silly happen during their day, they’ll share it with the other. They need that; Chris to be sure Sebastian has everything he wants and needs, Sebastian to feel he belongs to Chris and makes him happy. Entirely happy.

There’s only one circumstance in which they don’t use words; well, in which _Sebastian_ doesn’t. His brain seems to always shut down when he’s turned on, but Chris marvels at the many ways Sebastian has found over the time to make him silently understand what he wants and when he wants it.

“I love you,” Sebastian mumbles as he finally gives in. A reminder to Chris, yes. ‘I love you, please don’t stay up too late. Please don’t overthink so much you end up hating your work, I love you.’

Chris keeps petting his hair, easing him back to sleep. It provides a short break from his thoughts, looking at Sebastian and stopping his long hair from falling on his face and tickling Chris’ chest. But soon enough he’s back to remembering every scene, every line, every facial expression. Reviewing them, analysing them; trying to remember them exactly. He knows he could have done some of those differently. Thinking back on it, he should have.

Morning sunlight is slowly invading the bedroom and Chris hasn’t closed his eyes once. It’s all yellowish, almost orange, a soothing and awakening atmosphere at the same time. It’s quiet outside, only the birds are chirping and singing softly this early in the morning. Chris glances out of the window and there are no clouds to be seen yet, just a perfect sunrise, a clear and bright sky. That’s upsetting. They announced rain for today, it should be raining. Part of Chris wishes a storm would hit LA, blustery wind and deafening thunder and maybe him being struck by lightning.

He sighs as he looks at the sun peeking out.

Sebastian’s still sleeping on his chest, he barely moved all night. He’s purring adorably, head rising and falling as Chris breathes. He looks serene, unworried and beautiful. A soft, admiring smile grows on Chris’ lips before he finds himself yawning. His eyes stay closed for a few seconds before Chris sighs again; stupid anxiety keeping him awake.

Even though he’s holding Sebastian in his arms, the bed is feeling uncomfortable now, too hot; he’s sunk into the mattress, and the pillow is all flattened against his back. Chris decides he might as well start drinking some caffeine, he’ll need it if he wants to survive the day ahead of him. It’s going to be a big and long one and it seems like he can’t count on that promised thunderstorm. Weather guy’s never right after all, why would he be when Chris needs it.

Chris slowly and carefully sneaks out of Sebastian’s arms; Sebastian mumbles, discontent, unhappy that his favourite pillow is now slipping out from under him. He tries to keep Chris with him, gripping his waist. He’s opening his eyes, blinking, his hand now on Chris’ chest.

Chris knows Sebastian loves morning cuddles but he’d rather let him have a good night of sleep. He’s just so tired of staying still in the bed; he needs to stretch his legs. He almost wants to apologise when Sebastian grumbles and whines, moving closer to the edge of the bed as Chris gets out of it.

Chris turns to him instead, hand passing through his hair, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. “Stay in bed,” he murmurs, firmly.

Sebastian needs orders, wants to obey, always. He knows Chris only asks because he knows what’s good for him. And sleeping for a few more hours is good for him; trying to stay awake just to cuddle with Chris on the couch and drink coffee isn’t as good. As lovely and tempting as it sounds, it’s not. Sebastian always works hard, tires easily; he needs rest.

Chris stays just a little longer next to him, showing he isn’t leaving, abandoning him. Sebastian did nothing wrong last night by not staying awake. Chris shows he loves him. More than anything, he loves him. He drops kisses over his face, lightly enough to let Sebastian get back to his dreams, and drops another one on his shoulder before he heads to the kitchen; silent footsteps on the floor.

Oh coffee, coffee, coffee, he needs coffee before he starts yawning again.

They bought a coffee maker with a programmable timer but it’s so early in the morning it hasn’t started brewing their pot yet, which makes Chris feel a little more sad and miserable. He starts it himself and looks through his phone as he waits. He hastily threw it on the counter the night before. Sebastian needed attention.

Chris tends to drop anything he’s doing when Sebastian has this expression, when he’s looking all hot and bothered. Piercing blue eyes consumed by his pupils dilating, red tongue sweeping over his pouty, rosy lips. That’s the kind of thing that gets Chris as hard as a rock in just a glance. Sebastian’s gorgeous ordinarily, but stunning when all you can read on his face is desire. An invitation to lust, to sin.

There’s a text from his manager and a couple others from friends, one from Scott. Chris reads this one first; it says he’ll be picking up the rest of the family in the morning – _this_ morning. They’re going to stay at his place because Chris and Sebastian are renovating the guest room. Chris won’t be able to be with them until later today and it saddens him. They’ll have a great family time today and he won’t be part of it. He’d like to show up at the airport, just to say hi, but he’s got a lot to do before the premiere.

Chris skims through a few mails, the smell of hot coffee slowly invading the room; his nostrils enchanted by the familiar, cosy scent. He pours himself a full mug, Captain America’s shield adorning it, a present from one of his sisters when Chris officially accepted the part. He couldn’t say no after Captain America himself said he wouldn’t want anyone else to incarnate him. Chris grips the handle, letting his finger be warmed up by the beverage inside, smoke rising to his face; he risks a sip, but not before blowing on it to cool it down.

As he expected, he burns his taste buds anyway.

Chris drags the laptop nearby closer to him and sits on the stool, letting the time fly by. It’s around eight when he gets back to the bedroom; Sebastian’s stretching like he just woke up, all naked and tangled in the white sheets. Just like Chris loves it. He’s charming as always, that little grin he wears so well growing on his lips when he sees Chris standing in the doorway. Chris climbs back into bed then to cuddle with him, sneaking under the sheets Sebastian kept warm; lazy kisses and long caresses.

They eventually move their necking to the shower, time pressing them. Chris doesn’t want to let go, needing affection more than Sebastian today, seeking comfort and reassurance by providing them to him. He’s rewarded by having Sebastian close and open to him, kissing his face all over until his brain finally quiets and he can laugh wholeheartedly.

In times of uncertainty, when Chris starts doubting himself, Sebastian knows how to make himself an anchor for him. He knows the tricks, knows how to keep Chris with him, focused, not to let his mind wander too far. He knows how and he does it well enough.

By the end of the morning they’re with the rest of the cast and crew; a few interviews to give before they can enjoy lunch. Mackie, noticing Chris being unusually quiet, offers him a beer. And one turns into two, and two turn into three before they get back for more junkies, which makes Chris a little more at ease.

Then they get ready, dressing up for the event. Red carpets, premieres, Marvel knows how to do those to say the least, hiring hairdressers and stylists to take care of its cast. It’s an important movie, they can’t risk compromising their image. Can’t risk bad press over a Captain America movie, _especially_ over a Captain America movie _._

There’s a lot of excitement in the room; people walking fast, chatting loud and laughing louder and all it does is make Chris even more nervous; everything becoming a little more real around him as people comb his hair, put makeup on his face and comment on whether he should be wearing a tie or a bowtie.

In the midst of people chatting, Chris overhears that Steve and Bucky are awaited tonight, and even though he expected it, hearing it makes the weight on his shoulders grow heavier. Disappointing fans and press and the whole business, that’s one thing. Disappointing Captain America himself is a hell of another one. And, well, he’s still a bit scared of Bucky, so he’d rather not have him pissed off with him too.

Sebastian tries to help Chris relax when he notices him tensing at the news, offering a distraction. He talks to Chris and tries to make him laugh, whispering something totally inappropriate into his ear when nothing else seems to work. Chris chuckles quietly, peeking around the room to make sure nobody’s heard what Sebastian just said. When he looks back at Sebastian, he’s looking at him like Chris is his everything: eyes wide open, shining bright, and that white, loveable, dazzling smile  spread across his face. It helps preventing the lump in Chris' throat grow so big he can't breathe.

Eventually, when Chris is all dressed up and ready, he’s _finally_ allowed to join his family. He hasn’t seen them in a few weeks because of the press tour and he’s excited to hug them. Hear their voices. Just be with them.

They walk up the red carpet with Chris, keeping their distance, of course. But it’s good to know they’re here, supporting him. Sebastian’s there too and Chris holds his hand as long as he can, not wanting to let go of him even when he has to. Chris tries to smile, he wants to do it sincerely. From the bottom of his heart he’s thankful for everything, but the lights and flashes and people yelling his name... It overwhelms him.

Always does.

He could have used a few more beers, but it’s too late now. It will be over soon anyway, he can handle this. It’s just a few more hours. Just a few more hours and he’ll be home with Sebastian, he can handle this; at least that’s what he keeps repeating to himself.

A little later, backstage, away from prying eyes and waiting for the presentations of the actors before they show the film, Chris is burying his face in Sebastian’s neck.

“Almost over,” Sebastian tells him lovingly. He’s being supportive, he’s saying ‘you’re doing good and I love you’ and Chris kisses him for that. Then he pulls back, stares fondly.

“You’re beautiful,” Chris whispers, and Sebastian blushes, rosy cheekbones flushing red, sincere adorable smile on the lips he’s been biting. He always reacts so fast to praise and compliments. It’s marvellous. Chris caresses his cheek with the back of his hand before letting his forefinger draw the bone of his nose. Sebastian squints, lips curving into the loveliest of smiles.

If there ever were any doubts, let it be said that Chris is desperately in love with that man.

Eventually someone bursts their bubble, coughing to get their attention and then they’re called one by one on stage before being allowed to sit in their reserved seats, a round of applause accompanying them on their way and quieting down when the lights go out.

Chris watches his own face on screen and tries to sink into the material of his chair. It’s not one of those dumb movies he made when he was younger, it’s not embarrassing, he’s not waiting for his mother to see him with a banana up his ass. No, Chris should be proud of this movie but he can’t help it, he hates seeing his own face on screen. Even if he’s running around in Captain America’s shoes in this one.

They got permission to use real footage from the war in the movie, but they reshot some of the scenes and, honestly, sometimes Chris can’t tell if it’s him or Steve on screen. They’re really brief moments and he could probably tell the difference if they lasted longer but it’s… odd. To look so alike. He should be used to it by now, but seeing himself in the suit really emphasises the likeness between them.

They're different in many ways, though. Chris isn’t nearly as beefy as Steve, who is also really blond while Chris isn’t. Chris also grows a beard whenever he gets the chance, because Sebastian loves it and because he’s often too lazy to shave; Steve never has one. Or Chris never saw him with one. He’s never thought of asking, but Steve probably just can’t grow a beard, not even a light stubble, which he would find a little sad if true. And lastly, Steve looks way younger than Chris does.

Maybe not twins, but they could be mistaken for brothers.

Bucky and Sebastian though, well it’s easier to tell _their_ differences. Of course there’s the metal arm, and that might be the main reason why nobody ever mistakes Sebastian for Bucky, but it’s obvious in the eyes too. Sebastian’s make him look all innocent, while you can tell just how much Bucky’s gone through by just glancing into his. He can look pretty damn scary when he’s staring at you.

He’s a sweetheart though, from what Sebastian and Steve told Chris. He’s pretty quiet, silent but well-educated, that’s what Sebastian said. He curses like a sailor, but he’s a really good guy, that’s what Steve said.

Chris talked more about their relationship than about Bucky himself with Steve. What he wanted was to get into Steve’s mind, understand the way he sees Bucky. Chris made the choice not to talk with Bucky too much, he wanted his portrayal of Steve to be based only on Steve’s words. After all, it’s how Steve sees Bucky that Chris has to let show through. He didn’t want his interpretation to be biased by his own idea of who Bucky is.

Chris winces at some lines. Like he feared last night, he should have done a few things differently. It’s hard to remember it’s not just a movie. That those events happened just a few years ago. That it was real. _It is real_. Chris did watch the news sitting in his living room, saw the images of the helicarriers crashing down on tv, but now, on a big screen, it all looks... fictional.

It’s not just any action movie, with unnecessary explosions and car chases, it’s history, it’s Steve’s life, it’s Bucky’s life, too, and it must hurt them to see it portrayed on screen.

Bucky has to watch himself being brainwashed and used as a weapon, which is probably painful and triggering for him. But he’s tough, he chose to come tonight; if he had thought it was going to be too much Chris is sure Bucky wouldn’t have come. And Steve…  Well, Steve was willing to die. Bucky hadn’t recognised him, hadn’t reacted to his name and Steve would have rather died at his hands than let him forget who he was. Chris got to play that, he knows how disheartening it felt, and Steve’s sitting there, reliving it again.

A tear rolls down Chris’ cheek, as he relives it too. He squeezes Sebastian’s knee and Sebastian finds his fingers immediately, the soft palm of his hand warming up his skin, saying ‘I’m here.’

When the end credits appear on screen, the whole room starts to applaud. Chris glances at Sebastian, heaving a sigh of relief, his hand resting on his lap like it has throughout the whole movie. He smiles, Sebastian was fantastic. Heart-breaking, gut-wrenching, as fantastic in Bucky’s skin as he is in his own. Chris brings Sebastian’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of his fingers. He tells him how proud of him he is, and how much he loves him and Sebastian grins shyly. Always so humble.

They’re called back on stage, showered with more applause and whistles on their way. The lights are back on and they blind Chris for a moment before he can see the crowd standing on their feet. His heart racing in his chest, Chris spots his mother and the rest of his family and smiles; they look so proud. Scott is applauding fiercely and his mom’s smile is the size of the sun. That takes some weight off his shoulders, at least _they_ liked it.

Anthony Russo starts to speak and the room quiets down to hear what he has to say. It’s silent until he pronounces two specific names, and then people are clapping and cheering proudly again. Steve and Bucky climb on stage with the rest of the crew and cast, and everybody keeps applauding for a while. Chris does too. It’s his way to say ‘thank you’, for saving the world on a daily basis, and also for giving him the chance to play a meaningful role and meet the love of his life.

It’s the first time Chris sees them tonight, really sees them, not quickly, not from afar; no, they’re right in front of him now. Impressively big and imposing but still really humble. They’re inspiring, standing there, letting people narrate their story. Their love story. Bucky’s stone-faced but Chris can tell Steve has been crying, just like Chris, just like Sebastian. Just like everybody who owns a heart in this room.

Not that Bucky doesn’t have one, but he doesn’t let his emotions get the best of him. Doesn’t wear them on his sleeve. He locks them up, imprisons them, shuts them away. After decades of doing so, that can’t be something you unlearn in just a few years.

There’s a party after the film screening and Chris can finally be reunited with his family. It feels good to talk to his mother after all this stress and those sleepless nights. He can’t fool her though, even with all the makeup they put on his face she can see the bags under his eyes and she worries immediately. Of course Chris says he’s fine, but his mother knows better than to trust him and turns around to face Sebastian who spits the truth out as soon as she lays her eyes on him. Chris can’t blame him. His mother then proceeds to make Sebastian promise to knock Chris out if he can’t get some rest tonight, and Sebastian does with a happy grin that gets Chris to shake his head and roll his eyes; Scott’s unavoidable comment in the background joining in their little chat.

Sebastian’s mother finds them a little later, making it a complete and lovely family portrait. It might not seem like a big deal, but it is. Even with Captain America married to a man, Hollywood is still only beginning to adjust.

Scott laughs at one of Sebastian’s jokes and Chris can feel the weight on his shoulders let up a little and then get lighter and lighter with each drink. Now that most of the influential critics in this business have seen the movie, there’s no need to stress any more. He can finally start to relax and enjoy the company of his loved ones.

Sebastian’s close to Chris, arm around his stomach and head resting against his chest while Chris holds a drink in one hand, the other on Sebastian’s lower back. They’re chatting with a lot of people, as they’re required to, but then Chris’s family comes to wish them good night, jetlag catching up on them, and Chris suddenly feels a little sad.

They’re going meet again the next day, so it’s not as sad as it could be but it’s still relatively early and Chris was hoping they’d stay longer. He didn’t get to talk to them as much as he would have liked. He calls his mom every day or two but he still feels like he’s got plenty to tell her; he’s a mama’s boy, what can he say? So he gives his mother and sisters a hug before they leave with Scott.

Sebastian’s mom then comes to tell them she’s going back to her hotel too, and Chris apologises again; they would have had her home gladly if they weren’t redoing the guest room. They booked her in one of the best hotels around though, so she’ll benefit from lots of advantages that the Evans-Stan house can’t offer –or can’t offer yet.

Chris goes to take a sip from his glass and realises that it’s empty, and that Sebastian’s pouting because his is too. Chris smiles and kisses his forehead. “Let’s fix that,” he says as he leads him to the bar.

Steve and Bucky are leaning against it a little farther up. They’re talking with the Russo brothers; it seems like a fascinating conversation. Chris orders new drinks before asking Sebastian if he wants to go say hello to them. The smile on Sebastian’s lips, all bright and loving, warms his heart. Sebastian nods. He’s tipsy, Chris can tell, and he kisses his temple before asking, “You sure you want that last drink?”

Chris is _starting_ to feel good. He’s slightly tipsy maybe, but not as much as Sebastian is. He’s still lucid, both feet solidly on the floor, while Sebastian’s eyes are fluttering seductively, radiant smile turning into playful grin.

Damn, it’s been nearly four years and Chris still can’t get enough of his face.

“That’s what I thought,” Chris says. Sebastian’s had enough to drink tonight, a little more and he’ll start dancing on the bar. Not that Chris would mind, but he’d rather keep the show to the privacy of their home. Chris laughs in Sebastian’s hair, his breath making strands fly with the air he exhales. Sebastian will have to cut it soon as he’s starting his new project in a couple weeks, but for now Chris is enjoying his hair as much as he can.

He turns to the barman. “We’ll just take one,” Chris says, leaving one of the two drinks on the bar, “thank you.”

Sebastian’s looking up at him, blushing a bit, nibbling at his lower lip. Those beautiful, pink lips making the desire in his lower belly grow. “Don’t look at me like that,” Chris whines in his ear. He shouldn’t be allowed to play with his lips, bite them; Chris should be the one biting them. He wants to, in fact he wants to strip him naked and finish what they started this morning. “Wanna go home?”

Sebastian shakes his head lightly. “We should go say hi,” he murmurs, nodding in the direction of Steve and Bucky.

“Sure, yeah,” Chris answers, his increasing desire quickly fizzling out.

But Sebastian is right, they should at least hear what they have to say about the movie, make sure they didn’t disappoint them, an option Chris has been dreading all night. Disappointing Steve would be the worst. He can deal with harsh critics, but disappointing Steve would be a burden he’d have to live with forever, and Chris is not sure he could bear it.

So they make their way towards Steve and Bucky and it’s like the Russos heard them coming because before they can reach the four of them, Chris hears them say their goodnights. They’re a few steps ahead when Chris and Sebastian smile politely.

“Oh, hi.” Steve smiles back when he notices them. “How are you? Movie was really great.”

He says it but it sounds more polite than sincere. Or maybe it’s sincere but a bit bitter. That would be understandable, all the emotions suddenly catching up with him, remembering the darkest and saddest moments of his life, seeing them happen again; seeing _himself,_ exposed to the world, raw, beaten; defeated.

The movie scratches away the layer of the myth to let the world see the real Steve Rogers, the man underneath the suit. Maybe he’s just used to being Captain America to everybody and not to let Steve Rogers matter, and now that the movie showed who he really is… Yes, Chris would understand if Steve was a bit distressed. His smile is sad though, Chris would know, he’s mastered the apparently-happy-but-actually-deeply-sad smile himself. Steve can’t fool him. Can’t seem to fool Bucky either; he’s got his eyes set on him, his hand around the back of his neck protectively.

“You can say it sucked if you want,” Chris laughs, but the joke falls flat. Steve’s already weak smile fades and Chris barely has the time to glance at Bucky before he speaks.

“No, it was really great,” he answers more convincingly. “He’s just a bit... shaken up.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says, arms wrapped around Chris’ chest, “I can’t even imagine how hard it was for you to relive everything.”

Sebastian sounds very sad all of a sudden and Bucky smiles sympathetically. Chris looks down, smiling too as he pats Sebastian's back. “And _he_ ’s a bit drunk,” Chris says to Bucky who muffles a sweet laugh. Chris offers an apologetic smile in return. “Sorry.”

“Nah, that’s fine. Stevie’s not exactly sober either,” he tells him, glancing at his husband.

“I heard that.”

They got married just a few weeks ago. Nobody knows when and where exactly, they kept it really private. In fact, the only proof medias were given are some pictures of the rings Chris is now looking at. They’re there, on their fingers, two simple gold bands. Bucky is wearing his on his right hand, the flesh one. Might be because it doesn’t fit on the metal one, or because he wants to feel it. Chris goes as far as to think that maybe that’s the part of him he wants married with Steve, the human part.

It doesn’t matter why, really. They’re together, married and happy.

But the announcement was followed by a particularly harsh backlash and maybe that’s not helping Steve either tonight. Of course, Steve Rogers _– Captain America –_ gay and married to man, was quite a surprise. Steve Rogers _– Captain America –_ married to an assassin… That was a shock for the country. Bucky was on trial for months; he was found innocent, but people still see him as a threat, even though he’s defending his country alongside the Avengers.

He’s willing to give his life for the same people who burnt the flag after their announcement. Fortunately, not everybody did and people, for the most part, are now openly supportive, and even some die-hard conservatives have gone on record as saying that they admired their unbreakable love. They’ve been together for so many years, their fidelity has undoubtedly helped.

It goes without saying that both Chris and Sebastian have been very protective of them during interviews. Chris even left an interview once; he was there to promote a movie not to hear how much of an abomination Steve and Bucky’s relationship is.

Chris laughed it off at first, as always trying to be polite, but he felt personally attacked. Defending Steve meant defending himself at the same time, defending Steve and Bucky’s relationship meant defending his and Sebastian’s as well. It was growing inside him, seething right underneath the surface, so Chris smiled and walked off civilly before he could say something that he wouldn’t have regretted, but that would have perhaps destroyed his career.

Chris figures Steve is getting inebriated due to Thor’s medicine so he doesn’t bother asking, the beautiful engraved flask behind him seems to be enough of a proof. Bucky, on the other hand, looks like he hasn’t had anything to drink at all. He’s beefier than Chris remembers him being, or he gained more mass since last time he saw him and Chris can’t tell if his hair are longer than Sebastian’s because he’s wearing it in a tight bun, but it looks like it might be. He’s got the tiniest of smiles on his lips, a hint of adoration adorning them as he’s staring at Steve, his hand caressing the back of his neck.

As Chris looks at him, something suddenly changes in Bucky’s eyes; they grow darker, pupils dilating, but a light illuminates his gaze, lightens his whole face. It’s sombre and yet dripping with lust. It’s kind of an odd turn-on, this bad boy vibe he gives off. He’s terrifying and yet alluring at the same time, and Bucky looks ready to eat Steve in just one bite.

Chris glances at Steve, the poor little lamb about to be hunt down, only he isn’t looking back at Bucky, he’s looking their way, captivated by Sebastian. Chris looks down again and Sebastian’s staring back, seemingly as enthralled by Steve as Steve is by him.

Chris is left standing there then, eyes flying between the three of them, trying to understand what’s going on, to guess what he missed, what he didn’t get. There must be something, has to be because Bucky’s pushing his tongue against his cheek, looking at Steve and then glancing at Sebastian as Steve keeps staring at him with interest. Bucky’s smile grows sultrier when his eyes land on Steve again.

Chris’ attention shifts to his boyfriend, who probably feels Chris’ eyes on him then because Sebastian looks up to meet his gaze, excitement and arousal obvious in his own. Chris stares a little longer and Sebastian maintains eye-contact.

He’s got the same expression as the night before, the one that made Chris drop his phone on the kitchen counter because Sebastian was demanding attention. Because he was turned-on. He’s looking at him with those wide eyes and open mouth and Chris notices his usually pink lips are turning red, like he’s been biting them while staring at Steve. Sebastian _is_ turned-on, only this time it’s not because of Chris.

He’s turned-on by Steve.

Chris’ eyebrows furrow, questioning, and Sebastian recoils immediately, eyes losing their flame, like he’s afraid that Chris might not be simply curious but mad, that he might have crossed a line. It’s always Chris who decides what they do, officially at least, nine times out of ten Chris only does what Sebastian feels like doing, only making it _look like_ it was his idea because Sebastian always wants a lot of things but very rarely asks for them. Sometimes he grows confident enough to speak whatever desire he’s got in mind, but right now he’s fearful.

Chris overhears Bucky whispering something into Steve’s ear, it’s barely loud enough for him to but he catches it. “See something you like?” Bucky asks and Chris glimpses at him before he looks back at Sebastian. His heart is beating fast in his chest and it echoes in Chris’ body; Sebastian’s looking all sad and afraid, so sure he’s fucked up.  

Chris cradles his face in the palm of his hand and Sebastian nuzzles against it, cat-like. He’s looking at Chris through his eyelashes, looking for forgiveness. _Hush, baby, you’ve done nothing wrong_ ; Chris strokes his cheekbone. Sebastian pushes a little more against his hand, eyes closing.

Chris leans close to Sebastian, like Bucky’s just done with Steve, to murmur into his ear because he knows the effect his soft, breathy voice has on him. He knows it can get Sebastian to shudder and gasp in no time, and Chris wants to take advantage of that weakness to quiet his fears.

“You want me to share you tonight?” he says smoothly, and then he leans back to look at Sebastian again, to see his reaction. His eyes are fluttering open, he’s coming back to him. Chris keeps his hand soft on his cheek; he’s not mad, he wants Sebastian to fully understand that. Hell, he might even be aroused by the idea.

“You want that?” Chris asks again, this time to stir his imagination, to tease him a little and it works. Sebastian’s biting his lower lip again, eyes pleading ingenuously. “Yeah? You’ve got to say so,” Chris reminds him, still whispering seductively.

Sebastian scans his face, hesitating before he nods softly, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth. A strand of his hair falls on the back of Chris’ hand and Chris brushes it back behind Sebastian’s ear. And it’s quick, with a sudden raise of eyebrows followed by a smirk Chris makes Sebastian’s lips curve into a marvellous grin, just a little shy.

As much as Chris knows how to recognise when Sebastian is aroused, Sebastian knows how to recognise when Chris wants to give him the world. Slowly, Chris looks back at Steve and Bucky, because he can still hear them talking and he crosses Bucky’s gauging gaze as it shifts towards Steve again.

Chris already knows Bucky would do anything for Steve, and Steve would do the same for Bucky; they proved it many times; Chris played those strong emotions, he knows. But it’s more than that, Bucky seems to live for Steve’s happiness. It’s clear in the way he’s looking at him now, like he’s trying to understand the meaning behind every little expression, like he wants to give Steve anything he might desire –even what he can’t give.

And Steve’s looking back at Bucky with love burning deep in his eyes, like Bucky’s a living god, like he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact Bucky’s here. Alive. With him.

It seems so deep and complex and heartbreaking, their relationship. Chris feels emotionally drained just looking at them looking at each other. Nobody of sound mind would even try to put themselves between them, really, unless they wished to suffer atrocious pain.

Steve once said to Chris that now that he got Bucky back, he wasn’t going to let anything slip between them. By the way he’s looking at him right now, Chris understands just how serious he was.

Bucky leans close, gripping Steve’s chin he presses a kiss on his lips. His thumb lingers on the red skin, stroking lightly as Steve’s eyes slowly open again. His teeth sink lightly in his bottom lip, Steve nods. Then Bucky looks back at Chris, stern and cold all of a sudden, which is a bit unexpected and frightening. When he’s not smiling, that’s what Bucky looks like, cold, deadpan and frightening. Chris feels like meat until Bucky’s face relaxes and he smirks. His eyebrows twitch up, questioning. Amused. Chris peeks down at Sebastian to make sure that’s what he wants, and then back at Bucky; he nods.

Chris has no idea what _exactly_ he just agreed to, and there’s probably something deeply twisted in whatever’s going to happen tonight, but he decides that as long as Sebastian enjoys it, he doesn’t care.

Soon enough Chris and Sebastian are back at their place. Alone. Steve and Bucky said they’d join them just a little bit later; by the way they were looking at each other, Chris guesses they probably needed time and space, just the two of them.  

Chris tosses the keys in the bowl on the entryway table, Sebastian wrapped in his arms, back pressed against his chest. Chris is covering the skin of his neck with kisses, moving up to his ear. Sebastian giggles delightfully, shuddering lightly at the soft tickling. Chris grins against his neck, kissing him some more.

His hands drop to Sebastian’s waist and, with a good grasp on his hips, he walks him to the couch. He lets himself fall on it while Sebastian stands in front of him, legs trapped between Chris’ thighs silently forbidding him from moving. Chris stares lovingly, Sebastian waiting with parted and inviting lips only waiting for an order to drop to his knees, so eager already. Playful smile and shining eyes flying between Chris’ face and his crotch. Steve stirred his emotions, he’s so excited it’s hard to resist.

Sebastian’s having a hard time just standing still; he’s nibbling at his lower lip, all innocent and lustful. He’s craving orders; he wants to be good, obedient, to make Chris feel good because he knows he can. He knows how to. Chris can see his tongue weaving its way past his teeth as his mouth slowly opens. He’s licking his lips, eyes still lingering on Chris’ growing bulge. His expression is fascinating, like he just can’t look away, hypnotised.

Chris stretches his arm, offering a hand that Sebastian grabs instantly, entwining their fingers. Chris folds his, squeezing tightly, pulling to bend Sebastian over him as he cranes his neck to kiss Sebastian’s mouth. Chris’ other hand quickly grabs Sebastian’s thigh and he yanks it on the couch; Sebastian straddles him, light but not as tiny in his arms as he used to be.

Then Chris cradles his face, the palm of his hand strong and flat against Sebastian’s cheek before it shifts to his hair to pull him closer. The grip makes Sebastian moan in his mouth, hands all over Chris’ chest and neck already; yearning for any kind of touch. Chris is soft and calm but Sebastian’s touching everywhere he can, fast and needy. It amuses Chris so he teases more. He catches Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugs on it and Sebastian whines beautifully, crashing their mouths together again.

Sebastian’s rolling his hips eagerly, panting, already out of breath. Impatient. Chris’ hand squeezes his ass, following the hurried movements of his hips. Sebastian moans and his head drops against Chris’ shoulder to fervently kiss and nuzzle his neck, his erection gliding hard against Chris’ through their pants. Chris sighs with pleasure; he’s slowly giving in to his excitement, already thinking about getting Sebastian out of his clothes until Sebastian speaks. 

“Chris –Chris, _sir_ ,” he whines, “ _please_ , I need– I need–”

I need to be touched, I need you to touch me; Chris hears the supplications and desperation in his voice and he reluctantly steadies Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian whimpers, mouthing kisses at the base of his neck and licking, not wanting to stop. Chris grips Sebastian’s hair tighter, biting at his lower lip before Sebastian bites his neck too.

“Baby,” Chris growls, so low Sebastian straightens to look down at him, worry flashing in his eyes. Flickers of alarm and panic. He sits back on Chris’ lap quickly, submissive and docile, keeping his hands to himself.

Chris knows what he’s thinking; Sebastian’s thinking Chris is scolding him for being too eager, for going too fast. Usually Sebastian is really patient and it’s a delight for Chris to torture him for hours before he finally gives in and indulges him for being so good, but when he drinks, Sebastian loses this quality. He gets impatient, clumsy. His eyes leave Chris’ and his jaw tenses as he swallows down what Chris guesses is guilt.

“Hey,” Chris says immediately, trying to get Sebastian’s attention, “hey – _fuck_ , look at me, baby look at me –You’re fine.” Sebastian obeys, agrees to meet his eyes and does so apprehensively; it’s oddly adorable and Chris’ eyes softens. “You did nothing wrong,” Chris says. “It’s me – You’re not in trouble.”

He speaks fast, always quick to reassure him. Sebastian’s all puppy-like, like he’s just been kicked, almost pouting, sadness gleaming on his wet lips and his blue eyes losing light. He doesn’t seem convinced with Chris’ words so Chris keeps talking.

“I want you,” he hastens to add, “God, I want you so bad! I thought you felt it.” He laughs just so Sebastian understands everything is fine. An amused grin appears on his lips making Chris smile wider. “I’m gonna give you everything. Everything you want, baby, I promise. I just need you to be patient for me right now, can you be patient for me?”

Chris’ hand shifts from his hair to Sebastian’s cheek, thumb stroking softly as Sebastian nods. Chris presses their lips together, sweet and tender, comforting. _Nothing wrong; you did nothing wrong_.

“You know why we’re waiting, hm?” Chris asks. Honeyed voice, low and cosy; home for Sebastian. He needs to talk to him, explain, reassure him. Chris kisses him again, and again, and again speaking between kisses. “Why I can’t take care of you right now? I want to – You know I want you, right? Always.” Chris kisses him another time. “ _I_ _always want you_.”

Sebastian’s holding on to his kisses, to his lips and the words coming from them, breathing the same air his promises float in, enthralled, his eyes closed. He’s nodding, understanding, kissing Chris more. _You’re good, you’re so good_ , Chris wants to say. Sebastian is kissing him back, hand above Chris’ beating heart. _Oh_ , he owns it. It’s all his.

“We can –We can stop,” Chris offers him eventually. He’s panicking a little because, even if he knows, even if he’s used to it, to Sebastian not talking in moments like this, Chris feels like failing in his duty to make him happy. “If you want to,” he murmurs gently, pushing a strand of hair away from Sebastian’s face, “we can stop. I can call them –I can take care of you right now; if you want–”

“No,” Sebastian whispers, eyes still shut. “No, no I want.” He stops, thinks, then opens his eyes and says, “Whatever you want.”

His pupils are wide, completely dilated. He wants it, he really does. Sebastian said no before he said anything else and Chris is going to let him have what he wants, even if he can’t tell what exactly _that_ is yet. If it’s Steve, or him, or both, or even Bucky, or the three of them or anything else, he’ll give Sebastian whatever he wants because he can’t say no to those eyes. He can’t say no to him.

Chris hugs him, tight, both arms around his back; it’s difficult to get used to his body because it’s always changing. Sebastian’s currently cutting weight, losing muscles, Chris can feel him becoming tinier every day. Sebastian’s not fond of it, this transition phase, but Chris can’t wait for him to be lean again; agile and flexible, it comes in very handy.

Sebastian’s nose is pressing against Chris’ cheek as he’s kissing him and Chris finally relaxes, loosening his grip, hands sliding down to Sebastian’s hips. He pushes Sebastian away, just enough to look deep into his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Chris says fondly, “so beautiful.”

Sebastian nibbles his bottom lip by reflex, grinning. He leans in closer, whole body pressing into Chris’. He’s still so hard, the poor thing. It’s excruciating not to do anything about it, Chris wants to take care of him. Sebastian’s always smiling and gleeful, and sometimes so goddamn demanding when he’s drunk. But Chris never minds, Sebastian could ask him for anything.

Sebastian kisses him again, more softly this time and Chris smiles against his mouth. His sweet, sweet baby. Although Sebastian doesn’t stay bashful for too long, the touch of Chris’ tongue against his making his passion grow until he’s licking into Chris’ mouth.

Chris tries to break the kiss, but Sebastian won’t let him, starting to roll his hips again instead. Chris tries to hold them steady but the friction feels good and he loses himself in the kiss again until Sebastian starts moaning. Chris pulls away then, leaving Sebastian to whine at the loss.

“ _I know, I’m sorry,_ ” Chris says, his hands covering Sebastian’s cheeks. Sebastian nips at the palm of his hand. “I know, _I know_ ,” Chris repeats, heartbroken at the idea of being unable to give Sebastian what he wants. His thumb brushes Sebastian’s pink lips, all swollen from the kisses. “My poor baby, I’m torturing you.”  

Sebastian whines again, agreeing; that brings a soft smile to Chris’ lips. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’m gonna make you feel good once it’s time, but right now I need you to be a little more patient for me, honey.”

Sebastian lets out a strangled noise, high and needy following Chris’ promise. He hides his face in the palm of Chris’ hand, and Chris lets him nuzzle it for as long as he needs. “Can I distract you?” Chris offers; _anything_.

“Can I?” Sebastian asks, glancing at the empty space on the couch. “Just feeling you against me is making me hard,” he explains, apologizing.

Chris lets him fall heavily next to him, but not before kissing his lips. Sebastian snuggles against his chest then, face buried in his neck, before he speaks again, sounding ashamed of his confession. “I need a cigarette.”

“Oh my god,” Chris laughs and then sighs, relieved. “Me too.”

He drops a kiss on Sebastian’s forehead and leans in close to look at him again, make sure he’s fine before he walks to the sideboard where they keep their cigarettes. They don’t smoke that often, it’s just one every once in a while, when they really need it; and they both really need one right now or they’ll never be able to wait.

Chris gets back to Sebastian, cigarette and lighter in hand; one for two. He settles on the couch, Sebastian immediately finding his nest again, getting comfy wrapped up in Chris’ arms. Chris lights the cigarette between his lips, takes one long drag before he brings it to Sebastian’s lips. He exhales the smoke after holding it inside long enough, savouring it; it helps relieving the tension in his shoulders.

Sebastian’s adorable in Chris’ arms, nuzzling his chest to ask Chris for the cigarette again, or simply tugging at his shirt.

“You know you can speak, right?” Chris teases; he mocks him gently, but he loves it, he’s fond of every one of Sebastian’s reactions, he’s always so… kitten-like, a ball of joy and fluff. He’s rainbows and sunshine all the time; most of the time silent and quiet, but still lighting the whole room when he smiles. If Sebastian can avoid to use words he will, doesn’t need them with Chris anyway.

Sure Chris likes – _needs_ to know what’s going on in his mind, needs to be reassured he’s making Sebastian feel good but more often than not, Chris can tell from looking into his eyes. Sebastian has expressive eyes; his whole face is, actually, which is good, helpful when he really doesn’t want to speak, or when he can’t.

“I know,” Sebastian grumbles, complaining adorably. He hides his face in Chris’ neck again and it’s nothing unusual until he bites him. Revenge; _don’t make me talk_. Sebastian’s a real sweetheart until he decides to be a little tease, and when that happens Chris doesn’t have long before one of them –if not both– is naked.

Sebastian goes back to mouthing the flesh of his neck, alternating between kissing it lovingly and hovering close to his skin without touching it at all, letting just the tip of his tongue trail along, drawing circles and then moving up, and up, following the curve of Chris’ ear – “Seb,” Chris warns him, sighing. “Be a good boy.”

He’s making it so difficult to resist him, his warm and wet tongue tickling and teasing. Chris tilts his head slightly, gasping at the new touch. “Baby, _please_ ,” Chris says, discouraged; _why_ are you making it so hard. “If you don’t behave I’ll have to punish you, you know that.”

Sebastian keeps mouthing his skin lightly, addicted, enthralled, intoxicated. Chris is grinning but he’s on the verge of throwing him back on the couch and fucking him there then and that isn’t the plan. Very tempting, but just not the plan. “Seb, baby, you stop that or all you’re gonna do tonight is watch,” Chris admonishes him again.

Sebastian leaves his neck with an audible peck that makes Chris laugh before he nestles against him again. Chris offers Sebastian the cigarette and then takes a long drag himself, his aching cock twitching in his pants.

The doorbell rings and Chris looks in the direction of the entryway and then down at Sebastian. Chris gets up, cigarette caught between his lips but Sebastian doesn’t follow. He stubs out the cigarette in the ashtray on the kitchen counter on his way to the door, nervousness rising in his chest.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door; _here we go_. Steve’s standing in front of him, Bucky right behind. There’s the beginning of a hickey peeking out slightly from under Bucky’s shirt collar, making it clear that he and Sebastian weren’t the only ones fooling around. Chris invites them inside and Sebastian’s behind him in a matter of seconds, hand on his waistline and chin on his shoulder.

They all end up in the kitchen, on the stools around the counter bar and the conversation eventually drifts from the movie to anecdotes, to cocktails, Steve swearing _you have to try Bucky’s Margarita once in your life!_

So Bucky settles in the kitchen behind the counter and Chris points at the different cabinet doors to show him where he can find what he needs, unable to move as Sebastian’s very well intended on not leaving his spot on his lap. Steve is mocking Bucky lovingly as he watches him being all serious about the drinks. Bucky says it’s an art and Chris agrees. Steve is clearly tipsy, drunk enough to flutter his eyelashes adoringly at Bucky. It’s cute. He’s cute; pink cheeks and messy hair.

Sebastian’s just as drunk, if not more. Chris looks at him sitting on his lap, laughing with Bucky, both elbows resting on the counter. He looks fascinated. They’re having their own personal chat, and Chris brushes the hairs at the back of his neck, leaving a kiss on edge of his white shirt. He glances in Steve’s direction when he notices he hasn’t spoken a word in a while, and Steve is staring at him.

They got over the uncomfortable feeling of looking alike years ago, so Chris knows it’s not that. “What?” he asks sheepishly. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Your beard,” Bucky comments from behind the bar, not even bothering to look up.

“My beard?”

“Just nice to have an idea of what I’d look like with a beard,” Steve comments. “I’ve always wanted a beard. Is it itchy?”

“It’s wonderful,” Sebastian answers, turning around to glance at Chris. Chris returns his look with a barely hidden smile; he knows just how much Sebastian adores his beard.

Bucky speaks again and Chris glances at him, he looks overly amused. “Doll’s always had a thing for beards. Hated when I was shaving mine back in the days,” he tells Chris. “I think he might have some kind of complex.”

“I don’t have a complex,” Steve replies, frowning, “ _or_ a thing. I just wish I had the choice of growing one, is all.”

“ _Please_ , you were all over me whenever I had one, couldn’t keep your hands outta my pants.”

“Maybe I was just horny.”

“Horny for my beard,” Bucky laughs.

“Oh fuck you,” Steve laughs too. “ _Jerk_.”

The exchange is fast and easy like they know what the other is going to say before he even thinks it. The words, the jokes, the teasing, it all look so natural.

Chris also can’t help but notice how different their dynamic is from his and Sebastian’s. Sebastian’s sitting on his thigh, arms around Chris’ neck, and Chris has both of his on Sebastian. One on his back to hold him and one, holding an empty glass, on his lap. They need it, the physical contact; they need to touch each other. They need affection, Sebastian needs to belong and Chris wants to make him feel treasured. Chris hates it when Sebastian’s not close enough because he can’t be sure how he’s feeling; he can’t study his expressions and feel his heartbeat, see him begin to smile when his eyes crinkle and lips part wide or be there to reassure him when he panics, which is always so easy for him.

Steve and Bucky… They aren’t even that close, physically speaking. There’s the counter between them and Steve’s not facing Bucky from where he sits. He’s facing Chris and Sebastian, just turning his head to look at Bucky when he’s talking to him. They seem to be comfortable that way, with just the eye contact. Right now Chris is sure they’re saying ‘I love you’, it’s obvious just from the way Steve’s eyes sparkle and Bucky’s lighten up. There’s love in the air, the atmosphere growing heavier whenever they’re looking at each other, even if it’s just a glance. There’s always this... link between them, an invisible connection. One of them is always gazing at the other, when they aren’t both, and Chris marvels at the way they seem to be always able to communicate.

“Alright.” Bucky pulls Chris out of his thoughts. “Try this,” he says proudly, sliding two drinks in his direction.

Chris puts his empty glass down nearby and grabs Bucky’s Margarita, sweet, fruity scent invading his nostrils as he brings the glass to his lips. He takes a sip and lime and tequila dance with the sugar in his mouth. Taste buds fizzing with delight. That’s honest to god the greatest cocktail Chris has ever drunk. Bucky’s looking at him, waiting for a verdict. “There’s heaven in my mouth,” Chris says. “You need to teach me how to do that.”  

“Yeah, please teach him so he can make it for me,” Sebastian says seriously, the rim of the glass lingering against his lower lip. “I’m never drinking anything else ever again.”

Steve’s muffled chuckle warms Chris’ heart. “See? I told you.” He smiles at Sebastian who glances at him, and then brags, “He’s got magic fingers.”

Sebastian blushes and flees Steve’s gaze to look at Bucky again. Chris is willing to believe his words, if he’s using his fingers and mouth on Steve as amazingly as this drink tastes, then it’s no wonder that Steve refuses to live without him. He’d have Chris on his knees for less than another drink. 

_He didn’t just think that._

“I make a pretty damn good Daïquiri too.” Bucky smiles and it’s not as boastful as Steve’s expression, it’s merry, happy that they both seem to like his cocktails.

“Alright,” Chris says, dead serious, “you had me at pretty.” He gives Sebastian’s thigh a small slap to get him to stand up and goes over to the kitchen. “What d’you need?” he asks while Sebastian stares at him lovingly, sitting back comfortably on the now free stool.

Chris pulls out everything Bucky asks for that isn’t already on the counter before he listens attentively to every word that comes out of his mouth, trying to remember the recipe and memorise his gestures. He might be planning on making some for Sebastian next time he arranges a surprise for him. It will surely be hard to get him to drink anything else now, even Chris’ beers don’t seem as tempting to him with the enhanced flavor of tequila in his mouth.

Chris gets to sip from the shaker this time and he hums his pleasure, nearly moaning. “This is so good,” Chris says, mouth full with a second sip, “so good.” He meets Sebastian’s awaiting eyes and he goes to grab new glasses so he can try it too.

He’s grabbing the glasses when Steve meets his eyes and mouths _magic fingers,_ which has Chris trying to stifle his laughter. There’s definitely something allusive in this sentence and Chris can’t wait to find out what it’s all about.

Chris pours them drinks and slides them in Steve and Sebastian’s direction, taking Sebastian’s Margarita away so that he won’t drink too much. He’s definitely past the tipsy stage but not quite completely drunk yet. Chris knows how to recognise the signs and will spare him the monumental headache that would surely come tomorrow, but he _has_ to taste this. Just a sip and Chris will take the glass away when Sebastian’s attention shifts to something else. Most likely to Steve.

“Jesus Christ,” Sebastian swears in a breath, eyes closed. When he opens them again he looks right at Bucky. “Is it too late to marry you?”

Bucky laughs again and neither Steve nor Chris cares enough to comment. Chris would marry Bucky too if it meant he’d make him that every night. _Hell,_ he’d do a lot more than that if it meant he’d make him that every night.

Bucky’s laugh ends in a soft smile. “‘M afraid so, my heart’s being held hostage by that reckless punk next to you.”

“Not just your heart,” Steve says innocently, sipping from his glass; sinful angelic lips curving around the transparent glass and making Chris’ heart flutter. He’s never suspected Steve could be so bawdy, and he wonders if he can get even more indecent or if Captain America does have his limits. He guesses he’ll find out at some point tonight.

It feels a bit like cheating though, to look at Steve that way with Sebastian sitting just inches away. Steve’s standing there, all beautiful, looking at Bucky and Chris’ heart trips on a beat when Steve’s eyes settle on him. Those bright blue eyes catching him staring, because Chris _is_ staring and Steve knows that; he’s smiling and it’s not his usual polite smile. No, this one is way more arousing.

Chris doesn’t know what to do with himself, beads of sweat trickling down his back suddenly, so he flees Steve’s eyes to look at his boyfriend instead; Sebastian’s grinning beautifully at Steve, not caring the slightest about Chris. It amuses him.

“Alright,” Chris says turning back to Bucky. “If you can teach me how to make the greatest Long Island I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll find something,” he promises, alcohol starting to get to his head, messing with his tongue.

Another problem with premieres is that Chris never gets to eat much, usually just a few appetizers, but he has access to a lot of alcohol. And he loves alcohol, especially when it tastes as good as Bucky’s cocktails.

Bucky accepts the challenge and Chris finds himself suddenly amazed by the metal hand moving under his eyes. Bucky rolled up his sleeves earlier but Chris didn't notice the glinting prosthesis, and how attracted he is to it, until now. It’s stirring something in him but he doesn’t want to stare so he slaps himself mentally. _Don’t be rude._

“How do you know how to make those? I thought you couldn’t get drunk,” he asks, curious, alcohol definitely messing with him now. It’s not like Chris only drinks to get drunk.

“Just because I can’t get wasted from them doesn’t mean I can’t savour the taste,” Bucky answers, glancing at him. Right, that seems like a logical answer and Chris would have probably guessed if he had stopped drinking a couple of glasses ago. “And they taste much better now than they used to,” Bucky adds with a wink.

Steve and Sebastian have moved to the couch and Chris is standing there in the kitchen with Bucky, enjoying a private lesson on home made cocktails from a true master. He’s watching his metal fingers move and hearing the sound of his low voice and Chris tells himself it’s only the alcohol playing tricks on him, because there’s no way he’d think about what those fingers can do if he were sober.

Chris moves closer to Bucky, he’s nearly behind him, observing. Observing Bucky’s neck and profile. He and Sebastian are so different, it’s really easy to tell this close. Sebastian’s face is babyish, his skin smoother and his cheeks puffier; Bucky’s skin is rough, shaped by his long life. The shadows under his eyes never seem to leave his face anymore; Chris hopes he doesn’t get sleepless nights as well. His nightmares must be so much worse than Chris’, he doesn’t even want to imagine.

Bucky’s speaking and his mouth is opening and closing, his lips moving and Chris is enthralled by them, by the tongue he can catch glimpses of, and by the sound of his voice, low and soothing. Chris would be a liar if he said that Bucky isn’t attractive, especially when he smiles. Just like now.

That’s one of the first things that made him fall in love with Sebastian: he smiles all the time. He’s always positive, optimistic while Chris is profoundly nervous, constantly expecting his worst fears to come true.

“Okay, try it,” Bucky says smirking, leaning against the counter.

Chris meets his challenging stare, and Bucky refuses to give him a smile when Chris snatches the drink from his hand, waiting for his verdict again instead. He still looks terrifying but Chris doesn’t feel threatened this time. He takes a sip, wetting his lips first to tease Bucky, and then gulps down the cocktail. He has to concede defeat and bow down because this is legitimately the single greatest Long Island he’s ever tried.

Chris’ eyes shut and he hums audibly, relishing the magical taste in his mouth. “How do you even do that?” he asks before he ends up laughing. “ _That’s unfair!_ Alright, alright, you win!”

“What do I win?” Bucky asks, both hands gripping the counter behind him, the smug smirk he was wearing as Chris was sipping the drink turning into a daring grin.

Chris swallows, steps closer, then asks, “What do you want to win?”

Alcohol giving him the courage, he steps closer and closer until Bucky’s just inches away from his face. Bucky looks amused, he’s playing with his jaw before pushing his tongue against his cheek. Chris has a hand on the counter now too, right next to Bucky’s fingers. Face-to-face with him, he couldn't be any closer without kissing him.

After all, that’s what this night is all about, right? He could just dive in and kiss him. That’s what Bucky’s expecting now, a kiss. That’s what he won. His breath is close and warm, he smells really manly and Chris could just lean in now, but he peeks past Bucky’s face and, on the couch, Sebastian and Steve _are_ sharing a kiss. A grin spreads on Chris’ lips when he sees Steve’s hands cradling Sebastian’s face. Bucky slowly turns to see what’s making him smile.

“Guess the kids started without us,” he says, looking back at Chris. He’s got his lips parted and his face so close and his hair in that stupid bun. Chris thinks briefly that he should ask Sebastian to tie his hair like that more often because it’s kind of arousing, he almost wants to grip it and pull on it; but then he gets back on track and, following their lovers’ example, and leans in to meet Bucky’s awaiting lips.

They’re soft, softer than he would have imagined. It’s tentative at first, at least on Chris’ end, and Bucky just lets him get used to it. Chris lets his mouth open and slowly their tongues meet. Bucky’s breath tastes like fruit and alcohol and that quickly pushes Chris to kiss him more eagerly.

Bucky’s a good kisser, a _really_ good kisser _,_ and Chris is painfully hard from it. It’s been a while since he’s kissed anyone other than Sebastian and it’s not as easy as he would have thought. He’s used to what Sebastian likes and Bucky’s different. He’s patient, he’s leaving total control to Chris but he’s there, present, kissing Chris back and it’s enjoyable, as enjoyable as the delicate taste of the earlier cocktails he’s sucking off his tongue.

Chris pulls away, out of breath. Bucky smiles, and it’s both playful and affectionate. “Blushing already, dollface,” he says, because it’s not a question, he’s pointing it out: Chris _is_ blushing. And that pet name doesn’t help.

He’s never been called ‘dollface’ before and Chris guesses that’s not going to be he’s only pet name he’s going to be given tonight, but he’s good with it. He understands now why Sebastian reacts to his own so easily; it’s a fucking turn-on. It’s in his intonation, his eyes, Bucky’s fascinated by the effect he has on people, on Chris in this case. He plays with it, making Chris' cheeks turn redder.

It’s not hard to see why he used to be a ladies’ man. Bucky knows what he’s doing, he knows he’s good-looking, he knows what he sounds like. He must have soiled so many panties with just the sound of his voice, Chris can’t even imagine what he can do with his _mouth_ , with lips as smooth and skilled as his… _Damn,_ girls must have dropped like flies. Steve’s blissful smile whenever he talks about Bucky makes so much sense now. The guy is addictive.

Chris wants to kiss him again, needing more sugar on his lips, more alcohol on his tongue. He’s staring at Bucky’s mouth, at his lips; he’s grinning, like he really fucking knows just how attractive he is. He’s waiting as if to dare Chris to kiss him again. Chris can feel the weight of his eyes on him and he hurries to meet them. He’s staring, looking utterly amused at Chris’ redness. Chris’ mouth drops open before he swallows slowly, mouth so dry, and then he looks back down at Bucky’s pretty lips; damn, he’d fuck that mouth so hard.

And the fact this thought crosses his mind at all makes Chris consider whether he should go to church more often.

“Don’t you get all flustered now,” Bucky says, “we’ve got two little sweet things to send to heaven.”

As he moves towards the living room, seeing Chris is far too lost in his mind to kiss him again, Bucky grabs his hand and urges him to follow his steps. Chris does, absently, now staring at the back of Bucky’s neck, at the light playing on his tanned skin. He wants to bite it, sink his teeth deep into the flesh and leave his mark on him, like Steve’s hickey. Chris wants to leave _his_ mark and do so many more unspeakable things to Bucky.

Oh, he’ll definitely need to go to church after tonight.

Steve and Sebastian stop kissing as soon as they hear them approaching. Sebastian meets Chris’ eyes, his own wide open, shyly waiting for a sign of disapproval that he won’t get. Chris brushes his cheek with the back of his hand while Bucky bends over to steal a kiss from Steve who melts into it instantly.

Chris puts one knee on the couch, kisses Sebastian’s neck all the way up and all the way down, worshipping every bit of skin he can reach since he can’t bite Bucky’s. He’s a bit frustrated and envious, intoxicated by alcohol, and soon kisses aren’t enough. His fingers reach up to unbutton Sebastian’s shirt which is soon thrown on the floor. He’s loving every square centimeter his lips can touch while Sebastian finds Steve’s mouth again.

He’s not jealous, not really, but Chris nibbles at Sebastian’s flesh, reminding him whom he really belongs to.

Chris peeks at Bucky to see what he’s up to; Steve’s also shirtless and Bucky’s caressing his torso, playing with his nipples as he whispers in Steve’s ear. Or maybe he’s licking his ear, Chris can’t tell from where he is but Steve moans in Sebastian’s mouth and Chris wavers between amusement and desire.

Sebastian’s making a soft, happy sound, enjoying Chris’ mouth exploring the sensitive spots on his neck and Steve’s tongue moving inside his mouth at the same time. His hand reaches for Chris’ beard, long and thin fingers touching and then pressing. Nails scratching lightly.

“Should we take that to the bedroom?” Bucky asks, his suave and smooth voice catching everyone’s attention.

Chris looks in his direction, Bucky’s biting Steve’s jaw as Sebastian and Steve part. Bucky tilts his head to find Steve’s mouth, inviting him for an open-mouthed kiss. It’s not a long one but it’s passionate. Chris can clearly see Steve sliding his tongue inside Bucky’s mouth and Bucky licking at his teeth. It arouses him, making him envious again. Chris didn’t get enough of Bucky’s mouth, of his kisses and while his eyes stay set on them, his lips find Sebastian’s skin.

Bucky eventually meets Chris’ eyes; he breaks his kiss to add, a little more seriously, “Or would you rather stay in the living-room?”

Privacy, yeah. Bedroom, personal space. He probably doesn’t want himself and Steve to intrude, leave memories where they shouldn’t. Chris straightens, glances down at Sebastian; it’s his choice too. He’s looking at Chris with stars in his eyes, doesn’t seem to care as much about the where as about the when. Chris understands his impatience. He catches his mouth, sweetly, looking at Bucky as he does so and silently giving his agreement.

Chris turns his attention back to Sebastian, his hands on his face now, covering his cheeks, which are all hot against his fingers. He melts in the kiss, forgetting about Bucky for a moment. Sebastian’s being sweet, not restless like earlier. He draws the kiss out, not wanting to let go of his lips, when Chris tries to pull away.

Chris’ fingers slide along his chest before he crooks one of them and catches Sebastian’s necklace. He tugs on it, forcing Sebastian to follow and he stands up on both feet when Chris does. Chris glances over at Steve and Bucky and they seem ready to follow them. They also never looked bigger, and he never felt this tiny before.

Steve without his shirt is… Chris is nothing like him, like an ant next to buffalo. He can’t compete with Steve, not in the slightest. He’s so tall, massive and yet so thin. His arms are huge, and if Chris’ waist to shoulder ratio is often mocked Steve’s truthfully identical to a triangle. He still has his pants on and the belt he wears accentuates his waistline gorgeously. No wonder Hayley’s first reaction when she saw him shirtless was to touch his body because Chris too wants to check that Steve is in fact real. Bodies like that just don’t exist.

Sebastian rises on tiptoe to steal a kiss from him and Chris returns it, eyes closing. He twists his wrist, fingers closing around the necklace. Once caught in his fist he tugs on it again, pulling Sebastian closer, pressing harder against his lips; Sebastian moans. He doesn’t have a collar but his necklace is a gift from Chris and he always wears it, and Chris loves to tug on and play with it.

Eventually, Chris relaxes, drawing away from his mouth and loosening his grip slowly. Sebastian is standing still, his eyes shut, in front of him. Perfect, beautiful and patient. Chris’ hand falls and he entwines his fingers with Sebastian’s, ready to lead him to the bedroom but not before looking at Steve and Bucky again.

Steve has his hand on Bucky’s cheek, Bucky leaning against his back as they share another kiss. They never waste time, whenever Sebastian and Chris kiss, or get closer, they’re doing the same. Bucky’s eyes open, and catching Chris watching he smirks, Steve protesting audibly when he abandons his mouth to follow Chris.

Sebastian tugs on his hand to draw his attention, and Chris gives him another kiss which Sebastian has a hard time letting him end. Chris takes a couple steps down the hallway, before Sebastian tugs on his hand again.

“Sir.” Sebastian calls him, and Chris doesn’t like the way his voice breaks; he turns to face him, worriedly. Sebastian’s looking at him with darkened eyes, burning with desire, but the rest of his face is heartbreakingly sad.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks immediately, taking a step closer to him. His eyes scan his face for even the smallest reaction. “You don’t want to do this anymore?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer. He stares blankly, like he’s worried about whatever he doesn’t want to say. So Chris insists, whispering that it’s okay if he changed his mind before asking the same question again, to which Sebastian shakes his head lightly; saying no. Chris is about to open his mouth but, realising he didn’t speak his mind correctly, Sebastian clarifies. “I mean _yes_ , yes, I do –I want –I,” he stutters, “kiss me? Please? Please kiss me.”

Reassurance, right; Chris doesn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before he kisses him, gently pushing him back against the wall. Sebastian moans at the contact, his tongue already seeking Chris’ behind his lips. Chris wonders if Sebastian’s worrying Chris might not want him after tonight, that he’ll stop loving him. Maybe he noticed the way he looks at Bucky and he’s worrying Chris might prefer him now. If that’s what’s really in his thoughts, it’s completely untrue. Reassurance, Sebastian needs some right now and Chris offers it the way he knows will work.

Sebastian’s hands are on his neck as Chris’ are moving and up and down his sides and then higher, higher until Sebastian’s wrists are pinned against the wall. He holds them there, steady. Sebastian’s standing still, moaning quietly and Chris waits before he pulls away, not exactly caring about Steve and Bucky behind them waiting right now; Sebastian’s comfort always comes first.

He loosens his grip on Sebastian’s wrists but leaves his fingers curled around them, touching his forehead to Sebastian’s. His eyes are closed again and his lips are still parted from the kiss. “I love you,” Chris breathes, “okay? We can stop if you want to. Anytime you want to. Give me a color?”

If he so much as says ‘yellow’, Chris will stop everything. He doesn’t care about anything but Sebastian, and if he’s not comfortable anymore he won’t feel guilty leading Steve and Bucky to the frontdoor.

Sebastian swallows, looking at him through his eyelashes as he answers, “Green. I’m fine – _I love you_.”

Chris smiles weakly, nods and leaves a peck on Sebastian’s lips, then strokes his cheek with his nose. He gives him another kiss, on his cheek this time before he lets his wrists go. Sebastian rises on tiptoe just enough to reach Chris’ mouth. “I love you,” Chris repeats in a whisper; _remember that_.

Chris looks over his shoulder, Bucky’s busy kissing Steve’s neck, probably waiting for Chris to signal to them that everything is fine. Steve’s eyes are closed, his chin raised, he’s moving his head as Bucky mouths over his skin, looking at Chris. He gives a quick nod before kissing Sebastian one last time and Bucky smiles kindly.

Chris grabs Sebastian’s hand again and walks up the rest of the hallway to the door to their bedroom. He opens it and pulls Sebastian closer, wrapping his arms around him while Steve and Bucky pass them and walk farther in the room. He needs more reassuring, Chris knows that, so he’ll make sure to show him nothing will change tonight; or that if it does it’ll be for the best.

He’s kissing Sebastian, hands caressing his body lightly, fingertips travelling down to his belt when Sebastian starts purring again; that beautiful sound Chris loves to hear. He’s all lean and his muscles are so smooth under Chris’ fingertips. Sebastian is undoing Chris’ shirt which he seems to find useless now. He’s never liked clothes during sex, even when it’s just a quickie in a bathroom or somewhere public, he whines if he can’t appreciate Chris’ muscles. He enjoys touching him everywhere and looking at him just as much as Chris loves making him purr.

Sebastian’s pants drop to his ankles and Chris’ hands explore his favourite part of Sebastian’s body, fingers following the curve of his spine until the waistband of his underwear, before landing on his ass, groping, squeezing. Sebastian moans in his mouth, pressing harder against him; he’s as hard as he was earlier on the couch. Chris pulls away, amused. At least he can start doing something about it now, finally. His hand moves away from his ass to palm his cock through his underwear and Sebastian bites his lip playfully.

Sebastian’s eyes suddenly leave his, so Chris turns to see what grabbed his attention. Bucky’s taking off his shirt, letting his wounded shoulder show. The flesh seems tough and hard, all pink and red where the prosthesis meets the skin and the metal looks so… cold. It’s oddly different than earlier in the kitchen, when the sight of his arm up close was an arousing one. Chris sees his shoulder too now, bruised and scarred, and he’s dragged back down on earth, sobering up.

It was fun to tease Sebastian in the trailer while he had to stand still for hours, make-up artists working on him to get him into the prop arm. Underneath the fake prosthetics, Sebastian had his own arm. But Bucky got his arm ripped off. There is no flesh or bones under those metal plates. Bucky _was_ brainwashed and turned into a weapon against his will. He was a slave, but also a killer. He killed people with the same hands he’s using to pull Steve closer to him now. With the same arm Steve’s hand is delicately sliding along.

It wasn’t _him_ , Chris knows that, but it’s still the same body. And it’s hard to forget that Bucky could crush them easily with just that one arm that’s not his. Chris peeks at Sebastian just to see him looking at Bucky; to be fair, it’s hard to look away. Steve and Bucky are sharing a kiss, and Chris and Sebastian are unsubtly staring at them. Bucky’s arm is wrapped around Steve’s waist and Steve’s hand is cupping Bucky’s cheek.

“He doesn’t bite, you know,” Steve says breaking the kiss to look over at them. He grins boastfully before he adds, “Only if you ask him to.”

Chris hears the laugh Bucky is trying to stifle in Steve’s neck. “Sorry, we shouldn’t be staring.” He quickly apologises. _Shit._ His mama always told him staring is rude. “It’s just–”

“No, I know.” Steve cuts him off, shaking his head like it’s no big deal. Like it’s normal. It probably is, a normal reaction. They’re probably used to it –Bucky is probably used to it, but this is is different. Chris doesn’t mean to make either of them feel uncomfortable. He cares about Sebastian, but he wants everyone to enjoy tonight.

“Took me a while to stop staring, that’s fine.” Steve keeps talking.  

“He’s trying to lighten the mood,” Bucky says. He kisses Steve’s cheek before quickly glancing over at Chris and Sebastian. “I don’t mind ya staring, believe me,” he starts covering Steve’s jaw line with kisses until he reaches his neck. “Made peace with that part of me a while ago.”

Steve smiles widely all of sudden. “Bucky!”

His chuckle is delectable; Chris looks down at Sebastian but Sebastian keeps his eyes on them, enthralled by the show. Chris shifts behind his back, showering his neck with loving kisses. Sebastian and Steve are looking at each other again and Chris brushes Sebastian’s ear with his lips to distract him, making him shiver against his body.

“You like that he looks like me?” Chris asks, his voice deep, charm rolling off his tongue.

Sebastian gasps, then exhales calmly. He tilts his head to meet Chris’ eyes. “He’s bigger.”

It draws a smile on Chris’ parted lips; so Sebastian wants to play, he thinks. “ _Oh yeah_?” His eyebrows rise, smug, he leans in close to whisper in his ear again. “Well, let’s find out.”

He catches Sebastian’s hand and leads them both towards the bed. Steve and Bucky are standing nearby. Steve’s watching each step they take, he kisses Bucky on his jaw and when Sebastian’s close enough to his taste he bends down to reach his mouth, his lips falling on Sebastian’s as his hand cups his cheek. His fingers look so big on his face but the touch seems so gentle.

Chris’ mouth finds Sebastian’s shoulder, he trails it the length of his bone. He’s trying to tap into the mood when he feels lips on his own neck, Bucky’s, and Chris’ skin covers in goosebumps, hairs rising under the touch. The kisses are slow and loving until they reach the back of his jaw, tickling him in the most agreeable way then and urging him to turn around and find the mouth he’s been missing.

Chris is still wearing his shirt, open and unbuttoned, when two hands sneak up on his shoulders from both sides. Sebastian is standing right in front of him, so they can only be Steve’s hand on his right shoulder and Bucky’s on his left. Their fingers are brushing his skin lightly, pushing the material down until it falls on the floor.

With Bucky’s tongue in his mouth and Steve’s fingers wandering up his spine, Chris momentarily loses his grasp on reality. Bucky’s hand cradles his cheek, forcing him to tilt his head slightly to deepen the kiss; his tongue feels familiar already, intimacy growing with the kiss. Bucky eventually abandons his mouth, but before Chris can protest someone else takes his place and it’s not Sebastian.

Steve’s kisses are sweet, a mix between Bucky’s mindful, skilled ones and Sebastian’s, which are either docile and calm or passionate and eager. Steve’s patient, giving him the time to adjust, recover from Bucky’s loss. He kisses Chris’ lips lightly, gently until Chris is the one opening his mouth wider for him. Steve kisses him languidly then.

Bucky’s standing behind Chris. He’s sure it’s him because that manly scent that Chris doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget fills his lungs. His chest is boiling hot against Chris’ back, just like the rest of his body, and when his flesh hand touches him it sets Chris’ skin on fire. Sebastian shifts in his arms, kissing all the way up to his neck and lingering on his Adam’s apple.

Chris follows them clumsily when they start moving towards the bed, Steve still kissing him with his hand on his waistline. Chris walks backwards until he hits the edge of the mattress and then Sebastian’s nuzzling his collarbone. Steve keeps licking into his mouth and Chris holds back a moan when Bucky joins in pressing his lips against the back of his neck.

Chris is naked before he realises it. Bucky’s hands are caressing his chest, lips still following the lines of his neck; he’s kneeling on the mattress, pressed against his back. Bucky’s chest is hard and tough, but his touch is delicate. His metal fingers feel cold against Chris’ skin, in contrast to his flesh ones warming it up.

Something happens while Chris’ eyes are closed. It becomes clear when Steve’s tongue leaves his mouth and never comes back, his lips parting from Chris’ after one last kiss. Sebastian’s mouth begins to drop kisses on his collarbone and torso. He gives one of his nipples a lick which makes Chris moan, softly this time, and he kisses each of his abs, moving lower and lower.

Chris opens his eyes and the sight that meets them takes his breath away; Steve and Sebastian are kneeling at his feet, hands all over him, touching, grasping and they’re looking up, red lips, blue eyes and pupils blown, and the whole room suddenly spins around. _Good God_.

“Relax, pretty boy, you’re in good hands,” Bucky tells Chris, voice low in his ear.

Good hands, yes. And good mouths, too. There are innocence and lust glowing in the two pairs of eyes looking up at him, hands and fingers grasping at his hips and ass, faces nuzzling his hipbones, breathing close –and Bucky is still mouthing kisses over the back of his neck, tickling him sweetly.

Chris sighs, feeling very light all of sudden. Bucky presses gently against his chest, clearly wanting him to sit on the edge of the bed. Chris obeys, feeling weak at the knees. Steve is kissing the skin of his inner thigh while Sebastian’s closer to his aching cock. Because it’s aching now, craving a touch, a kiss, just the brush of a breath, a contact of any kind. He’s got six hands and three mouths all to himself and he needs someone to do something with them.

Sebastian seems to understand that. He looks up, probably to ask permission, but his eyes shift from Chris to Bucky behind him. It’s not Chris’ approval he’s looking for and that makes Chris’ heart pound hard into his chest. He tenses slightly and Sebastian probably feels it because his eyes fall on him again; it soothes his nascent anxiety instantly.

Sebastian moves closer, looking back down and Chris gasps. His mouth is comfortably warm and wet, and his lips are red around the tip of his cock, his tongue circling and swirling around it. He’s teasing him, he’s teasing him marvelously and Chris’ hips jerk up because it’s all way too slow.

Sebastian glances up quickly, but again, it’s not Chris’ eyes he’s after and Chris can’t help but frown. He cradles Sebastian’s cheek, trying to take his attention away from Bucky. It works, Sebastian looks right at him with those fascinating blue eyes and gives his cock a long lick, making Chris gasp again and pet his hair. Sebastian lets a pleased noise escape him, tilting his head back; oh, such a pretty boy, his baby.

Chris breaks the eye contact, his attention caught instead by Steve’s mouth moving from his inner thigh to Sebastian’s neck and ear. Sebastian doesn’t get distracted until Steve licks his earlobe and draws the curve of his ear with his tongue. Sebastian moans around Chris’ cock, sending shivers up his spine and making him grasp Sebastian’s hair which, in turn, makes Sebastian play more enthusiastically, tongue lapping and dancing around teasingly; he never takes his eyes off Chris. Steve leaves Sebastian’s neck to find Chris’ inner thigh again. He keeps moving until he reaches the base of his cock, Steve looks up briefly and then kisses all the way up to the tip, joining Sebastian’s mouth.

Chris is watching, mouth open, completely enthralled. Both Steve and Sebastian licking and sucking just the tip of his cock, making him gasp. He lets go of Sebastian’s hair to clutch the sheets instead. They’re sharing kisses, their tongues playing with Chris’ cock and pre-come, looking both innocently sinful. Chris moans. _Holy Christ._

Sebastian follows Chris’ length, leaving more space for Steve to take him into his mouth. It’s warmer than Sebastian’s but just as wet, just as good. Steve is less bashful, more skilled, he’s playing with Chris, throwing him off. Chris tenses, breath catching in his throat and then escaping in a groan. Sebastian’s the one kissing his inner-thigh now as Steve takes him deeper into his mouth; the tip of his cock hits the back of Steve’s throat and it feels like heaven. It feels perfect, it feels... _wow_ , just _wow_.

Chris gasps again when Steve begins to suck him off. The pressure is light, but the things he does with his tongue are wonderful; he ends it all in a kiss before starting again, and again, and again, going a little deeper each time, driving Chris a little more insane and drunk on his mouth.

“Oh fuck _,”_ Chris breathes out when he feels his cock slipping inside Steve’s throat, his head dropping back against Bucky’s shoulder. He can swear the ceiling is spinning again.

Bucky laughs quietly in his neck before kissing his way up to Chris’ ear. “He’s got such a sweet mouth, hasn’t he?” he asks, his voice so close, so arousing. A sweet torture. Bucky’s lips caress the skin of Chris’ ear and it’s hard for Chris to breathe when he murmurs, “From the pleasure on his face, I can tell ya taste good.”

“Am I right, Stevie?” Chris hears Bucky ask, and Steve pulls back one more time, this time to answer. “ _Mmm_ ,” he drawls, once again ending the suction in a sweet kiss that makes Chris part his lips wider. “Might taste even better than you do, Buck.”

“You little shit,” Bucky laughs, enamoured. “But you know what?” he asks, hands wandering over Chris’ chest, “I’m willing to believe him, I’m sure you taste real good.” He leans in closer then, catching Chris’ earlobe between his teeth before whispering in Chris’ ear, so low nobody else can hear him. “I’m a bit jealous, though. I could make you moan louder, get you all sweaty _,_ have a _real_ reason to clutch those sheets.”

Chris can’t stop a moan from falling off his lips. He turns around fast to catch Bucky’s mouth, rushing to press their lips together to taste that promise on his tongue. Bucky returns the kiss and Chris can feel him smiling against his mouth. He’s loving it, letting Chris kiss him hungrily, breathlessly and he leaves a kiss on Chris’ cheek before disappearing behind him again; his broad chest against his back and that musky, manly scent filling Chris’ lungs delightfully.

Chris looks back down, feeling heady, trying to catch his breath. Steve’s left him in Sebastian’s hands and he’s looking at Chris like he’s some kind of God; pink lips swelled from all the worshipping they’re doing. Chris watches his cock disappear inside Sebastian’s mouth, and as much as Steve is skilled, Sebastian is dedicated. He knows Chris, knows what makes him moan the loudest. Sebastian loves it when Chris lets out those kind of noises so he takes his time and doesn’t resort to his greatest tricks until the perfect moment. He drags his tongue up the base, circles the tip, licks the length again and sucks him off devotedly, leaving Chris to moan.

There’s a cold and a hot hand on his chest, and Chris’ nipples are becoming incredibly sensitive from their presence. Bucky’s fingering them and Chris can’t help but stick out his chest and reach for Bucky’s mouth again, eagerly shoving his tongue inside. He’s rubbing, circling, pinching and Chris moans louder. Bucky is making him shudder and squirm, while his tongue teases the roof of his mouth.

His cock is enveloped by a warm mouth, but in the state he’s in Chris can’t guess whose. He can’t think straight anymore, his climax building inside him; it’s rising and rising, his spine tingling. Bucky leaves his mouth slowly and Chris whines when he does. He looks back down at Steve and Sebastian playing with him, teasing him with their tongues, lapping the leaking tip of his cock and sharing kisses over it again. _Christ._

Chris runs his fingers through their hair, both of them looking up at the same time. With skilled lips and eager tongues on his cock, in the end it’s the two pairs of blue eyes staring at him that make Chris’ knees go weak again. Sebastian smiles that angelic smile of his before he takes Chris wholly into his mouth and when he pulls away, and Steve takes his place and – _Oh God._

 _Oh dear lord,_ that should be forbidden.

Bucky’s mouthing his neck and shoulders again, fingers circling his nipples; Steve and Sebastian are doing insane things between his legs and it’s way too much stimulation, physical and visual. When the hell did this whole night turn against him? Why is he the one being so delightfully tortured? Not that Chris is complaining, but so much attention, of such quality –It’s overwhelming.

He’s starting to moan softly, unable to hold back, tightening the grip he has on Steve’s and Sebastian’s hair and tugging on it. Chris knows how much Sebastian loves that so he pulls his hair harder. The effect is immediate, with Sebastian accelerating the pace and sticking his fingers in Chris’ thigh, making him moan again. He’s not loud, Chris has never been a loud lover but this – _this is fucking heaven._

“Dolls.” Bucky calls them, and both Steve and Sebastian slow down at the sound of his voice, looking up. “I don’t think his poor heart can handle this much longer,” Bucky says, “ _and_ I don’t think we want him to come just yet.”

Chris’ mouth is hanging open, breathing heavily, a tickling sensation in his belly. He wouldn’t have minded coming from this, but Bucky’s right. It doesn't make it any less painful, but he's right. The night has just started and if that’s just a beginning, then Chris wants to see if it’s possible for the night to end better than it started, with two angels and their heavenly mouths kneeling in front of him.

Chris is about to get lost in Sebastian’s eyes when he notices Bucky’s not behind him anymore. He slipped out of the bed and he’s offering Steve a hand to help him stand up again. Chris extends his own hand towards Sebastian, he pulls him close and traps him between his thighs. Sebastian’s tall, but with Steve and Bucky next to him he looks so small Chris wants to wrap him in his arms. Sebastian’s staring at him, asking him for love, affection. For a possessive touch and a sense of belonging as he curls his arms around Chris’ neck.

Chris gives all these things to him, fingers slipping underneath his underwear to undress him. He tugs at his thigh and makes Sebastian straddle his lap again. Chris holds him close to prevent him from falling backwards; with his clumsiness, one’s never too careful. Chris stretches his neck to kiss him, strong muscles drawing lines on his skin. He wants to ask if everything’s okay, just to check, make sure, but by the way Sebastian melts against his lips, he knows it is.

They’re so engrossed in their kiss that neither of them notices Steve crawling on the bed on all fours. Eventually, Chris senses that something else has caught his boyfriend’s attention, Sebastian’s lips moving more leisurely against his and he breaks the kiss, turning around to watch Bucky smile at Steve.

Chris gets up on both feet, letting Sebastian move on the bed and join Steve. He gazes at Sebastian, fond of the way he moves, always so smooth and agile, almost feline. Chris looks up and they’re all naked. He’s not sure when that happened exactly, but that doesn’t matter; Steve is on the edge of the bed, lying against Bucky’s chest, his tongue down in his throat.

Bucky’s stroking his cock, and it’s probably due to the serum –so technically it’s cheating– but that’s… the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen. _Jesus._ Perfectly long, pretty pink, and _nicely_ thick, and with Bucky’s metal fingers curled around it –it’s like a twisted fantasy. Chris swallows, mouth dry again with the filthy desire to know what Steve tastes like.

Forget about church, Chris is a sinner and the only thing that might still save his soul is the foretaste of heaven the night is promising.

Steve leaves Bucky’s mouth to catch Sebastian’s and the fantasy becomes real and absolutely wicked. Steve and Sebastian kissing, with Bucky smirking and eating Steve’s neck as Sebastian stifles the moans coming from Steve’s mouth. Chris would film that, just to keep the memory forever intact because there’s nothing more alluring on this planet than the sight of the three of them together.

He’s at the opposite side of the bed, feeling lonely and a bit voyeuristic until Bucky shoots Chris a side-look, lips still all over Steve’s neck, and his cock twitches. Those lips will be the death of him; that smirk digging up the craziest desires buried deep inside him, lighting that fire heating his entire body. Bucky knows he has Chris’ full attention and he takes advantage of it, keeping his eyes set on him while he kisses Steve’s neck lasciviously. Chris’ mouth gets drier; there’s no way he doesn’t know the effects he has on Chris, no way.

“Have what we need, pretty boy?” Bucky asks finally, that deep voice making Chris lose all sanity. “Because we don’t mind goin’ a little rough,” he adds, his lips hanging over Steve’s skin. He glances at Sebastian kissing Steve fervently. “But that little kitten there needs a little more attention.”

Chris is left gawking for a while before he can bring himself to nod; absorbed, unable to look away from the scene.

Steve peeks at him, noticing how long it’s taking him to react. A playful grin grows on his lips as well and Chris can’t tell anymore who between the two of them has the kinkiest smile; Steve’s angelic while Bucky’s devilish, but both of them have lust shining in their eyes and lewdness glistening on their lips. It’s just a personal choice if you’d rather be corrupted by fake angel or a true demon, and honestly, they sound equally as tempting to Chris.

He’s flustered, opening the drawer clumsily to grab the bottle of lube he prays isn’t empty. It’s not, feeling heavy in his hand, and Chris feels ridiculous, like he’s a teenager again. Alcohol isn’t helping for sure, but it’s been long since he last felt like this. It’s just different from what he’s used to, with Sebastian he’s in total control but with them he’s… He’s just rolling with it. It’s liberating and frightening at the same time. Their bedroom is turning into a pit of perversion but Chris is loving every second of it.

When Chris turns back to face the bed, Steve and Sebastian’s kiss is looking more like a messy encounter of longing lips and tongues. The sound of their choked moans grows the desire inside Chris; he’s yearning to be part of this too. Bucky’s looking at him mischievously and Sebastian’s back is beautiful and enticing. His spine is perfectly drawn, and the muscles contract and distend hypnotically, the light playing on his skin, as his arms move and his hands land on Steve’s face. Steve’s hands are firmly grasping Sebastian’s tilted up ass and they look huge on him.

Suddenly, it’s not just desire Chris feels growing inside his belly, there’s something else too; something more powerful, animal. Sebastian’s too innocent, and none of the hands on him is Chris’.

“ _Seb_ ,” he growls, authoritative.

Steve’s still looking at him and he’s letting his mouth fall open for Sebastian’s tongue to delve into. Chris sees that, sees his tongue moving, rolling and turning around. “ _Sebastian_!” he snarls again.

Sebastian turns to him, looking both aroused and guilty, pink lips swollen from all the attention they’re being given. Chris raises his eyebrows, exuding dominance. Jealousy too, maybe. Sebastian crawls back to him; a kitten walking on sheets. Obedient and docile, perfectly submissive.

He looks at Chris sheepishly, kneeling up tentatively leaving kisses on his chest and neck. Cautiously asking for forgiveness. He hasn’t done anything wrong, nothing more than he was already doing earlier and absolutely nothing Chris hasn’t given him permission to do. No, this is all on Chris and his sudden, searing need to know Sebastian is still his, to claim him back; barking his name. It would be so easy for Sebastian to forget about Chris when he’s with Steve and Bucky, they’re taking such good care of him. They’re huge and strong, but at the same time caring and sweet, and even Chris is losing mind over their filthy mouths.

Sebastian just got caught in the middle of Chris’ fear of never being enough and of his quiet and yet very present jealousy. Sebastian did joke earlier about wanting to marry Bucky; he _just_ joked, Chris reminds himself.

Chris is still standing, feet seemingly glued to the floor and watching Bucky and Steve when Sebastian reaches for his clenched jaw. Steve is rolling his hips, silently asking Bucky to stroke him faster, but both of them are looking back at him, at them, amused and enjoying when Chris catches Sebastian’s mouth, not breaking the eye contact. His hand cradles Sebastian’s cheek and he finally lets go of that furious need for control and authority.

He dissolves in the kiss, in the sweetness of those soft lips, apologising to Sebastian for hissing his name. He caresses his cheek, trails his fingers through his hair and Sebastian purrs in his mouth adorably.

“Having fun, my love?” Chris asks softly as he draws away. Sebastian’s baby blue eyes are gleaming with joy and desire; he _is_ having fun, Chris knows that. He’s asking because he also knows Sebastian needs to be talked to here and there, since he can get lost so easily in his loud brain. Especially when he’s been drinking. It’s a way to remind him to be present with them.

Sebastian nods, then whispers, “Yes, _sir_.”

The title lingers on his breath and goes straight up Chris’ spine. He’s not upset about Chris’ jealousy-fueled outburst; in fact, the opposite may be true. Chris knows Sebastian likes to feel wanted and desired, and Chris being slightly jealous only means to him that he matters. Of course he matters.

Not such an innocent soul after all.

“Remember you can use the colors,” Chris tells him, reminds him. He wants to be sure Sebastian knows he’s allowed to use his codes at any time, for any reason, that the rules don’t change even if it’s not just the two of them anymore; his pleasure and safety always come first.

Not that Chris thinks something might go wrong. By the way Steve’s restlessly rolling his hips and Bucky’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear right now, he knows there’s nothing to fear. But Chris would rather be twice as safe than to feel an ounce of guilt and remorse. “Okay, baby?”

Sebastian answers with a nod again, never keen on speaking unless necessary. Steve moans Bucky’s name loudly and they both turn to look at them. Bucky’s smiling in his neck, stroking him with one hand and teasing his nipples with the other.

“Sorry.” He mouths a brief kiss over Steve’s skin before he speaks again. “Should have warn ya, he’s a bit of a screamer.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve pants, and Chris can’t tell if it’s meant to scold him for what he said or order him to focus back on what he’s doing, but either way, it’s hot.

“Be patient, love,” Bucky answers, “y’know only good boys get to come.”

Steve whines, keeping on rolling his hips, “Bucky, _please_.”

“You’re _not_ being a good boy,” Bucky warns, low-pitched and husky voice getting right to Chris’ cock. “C’mon, I know you wanna be good to me, doll.” Steve whines again, struggling to keep his hips still as Bucky strokes his cock ever so slowly; so slowly, in fact, that Chris wants to whine too.

“Want to be good, hm, sweetheart? Yeah?” Steve nods frantically and Bucky continues. “Bend over for me, then. Lemme see that pretty ass of yours.” The way Bucky can go from scolding throatily to coaxing adoringly to being charmingly seductive in the span of a minute is affecting Chris in many, confusing ways. And that’s before he hears and sees Bucky’s hand slapping Steve’s ass as he obeys him.

Chris glances down and notices Sebastian isn’t immune to Bucky’s words and actions either. He meets his eyes and he’s amused and delighted when a smile creeps on Sebastian’s lips. “If you want to get spanked, all you have to do is ask,” he murmurs sweetly.

Sebastian nibbles his lower lip, eyes lighting up like a big city during Christmas time. “Please?”

Chris’ smile gets wider and he crashes his lips against Sebastian’s cheek. He has no idea what he’s done to deserve him, but whatever it was he’s glad he has. He gives a quick lick to Sebastian’s ear to tease him before whispering, “Bend over.” Sebastian whimpers and in just a few seconds he’s on his hands and knees, mirroring Steve.

Not so innocent, but still the most innocent soul in this room.

Chris laughs to himself, excited and amazed, and then meets Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s dropping kisses over Steve’s back and gives Chris a sly wink. Chris’ fingers scatter over Sebastian’s back, wandering and exploring, and Sebastian shudders. The hollow of his back deepens and the long, lovely curve of his spine ripples under Chris’ fingertips.

Chris’ hand lands on his buttcheek, grasping it firmly, squeezing. Sebastian’s head drops forward and he tilts his ass up a little more, pushing against Chris’ hand. _Oh, you good boy_. Chris loosens his grip and tightens it again until the skin turns pink. He gives a little slap to test Sebastian’s reaction. He gasps sharply and jerks forward before returning in his initial position, his cheek fitting perfectly in the palm of Chris’ hand. _My good, good boy._

He strokes the rosy area delicately, adoringly. He gives a second slap, this one firmer, stronger, but still soft. Sebastian lets out a soft pleased noise. Chris cradles his cheek again, massaging, squeezing before he slaps it again with the palm of his hand, still not too harshly, and Sebastian moans before pushing his ass against Chris’ hand again.

Chris continues like this, massaging a little less longer every time, smacking harder with a cupped hand. “That’s what you wanted, baby?” he asks quietly, glancing over at Bucky and Steve.

Steve is moving his hips back and forth, stroking himself with Bucky’s hand and moaning loud but still watching them –watching Sebastian. Bucky’s eyes are flying over the different faces before he disappears behind Steve. Chris slaps Sebastian’s ass again.

Sebastian moans. “ _Mmm_ ,” he drawls, languidly, “more, please, more.”

Chris indulges him for saying please, with a big whack that sounds loud in the room; Sebastian groans this time.

“ _Bucky, fuck_!” Steve exclaims, “ _Nghh_ _–_ _Buck_ – _Bucky!"_

“Again?” Chris asks, just for the sake of hearing Sebastian answer, as he loses himself in the vision that is Bucky’s face buried between Steve’s cheeks and in the sound of his worshipped name.

“Ye – _Yes_ ,” Sebastian says, trying to gather himself.

“Yes what?” Chris scolds him. Steve’s not even bothering to muffle his moans. He’s vocal and it’s stirring something in Chris’ mind. He wonders if Steve would make the same sounds with him or if he’d get new ones, wonders what it would be like to hear Steve moan _his_ name.

“ _Sir_ ,” Sebastian answers, apologetic. “Please, _sir_ , please.”

Chris’ hand hits him again hard and Sebastian moans loudly but he doesn’t move back as close as he was before. His forehead is resting on Steve’s shoulder instead, lips hovering over Steve’s moaning ones. Sebastian’s trying to breathe and Steve finds him. They meet, they kiss.

Chris is caressing Sebastian’s asscheek, appeasing the heat he must feel before smacking him again. Sebastian groans in Steve’s mouth. Their kiss is sweet, like they’re seeking comfort in each other’s mouths, quietness, despite both still moaning so loud.

Chris lets go of Sebastian’s cheek to grab the lube nearby and pour some in his hand, coating his fingers with it. He tosses the bottle on the bed, in Steve and Bucky’s direction in case they may need it at some point.

With his dry hand Chris ghosts over Sebastian’s ass, moving down from his tailbone to his asshole, barely brushing. Sebastian stiffens, shudders under his touch and then relaxes. Chris switches to his other hand and he circles around, teasing, alternating between pressing against the skin and only almost touching it. Insisting more and more until he slides two knuckles of his finger inside, and Sebastian moans. Chris pulls back, gets back to teasing and replaces his index finger with his thumb, the rest of his fingers caressing and massaging the back of his balls.

Chris is focused on what he’s doing until his attention is caught by Steve, who’s now moaning messily. Sebastian straightens against him, surprising Chris by kneeling up to reach for his face. His fingers tangle in Chris’ hair and his mouth meets his lips. Sebastian pulls away quickly, his innocent eyes looking deep into Chris’.

“Can I?” he asks, and then, probably sensing Chris’ confusion, he helpfully clarifies. “Blow him?”

Chris doesn’t know whether to be proud or turned-on, so he goes for both. Proud that he’s taking the time to ask, because apparently anything beyond kissing is off limits without Chris’ undisputed consent. Turned-on because not only does he want to suck off Captain America, but he wants Chris to want it too. “You afraid I might get jealous?” Chris wonders, out loud.

“Will you?” he asks back.

Cautious question; tricky answer. Saying no might make Sebastian feel undesired, and saying yes could make him have second thoughts about going on with this; and he’s yearning for it, desire crackling like fire in the blue of his eyes.

“Little,” Chris answers in the end, the beginning of a smile turning the corner of his lips up. “You’re mine,” he reminds him, possessive. Sebastian swallows, looking both aroused and afraid. Steve’s moaning breathlessly in the background of their conversation. Chris continues, mindful of his tone. “I won’t get mad, you can do whatever you want tonight as long as you’re enjoying it. That’s my only condition.”

Sebastian bites his lower lip, steals a kiss from Chris before falling on his hands again. Chris keeps smiling, looking down at Sebastian’s ass and then back up, at his face. He’s already kissing Steve and before Chris knows it Sebastian’s ass is out of his hands and Steve is kneeling up.

Sebastian’s back on all fours and Steve is looking tall and massive, holding Bucky’s hand which is gripping his hip firmly. Chris climbs on the bed on both knees and settles behind Sebastian as he takes Steve’s cock in his mouth.

Chris’ lips part slightly, his throat feeling dry. His fingers go back to parting Sebastian’s cheeks and he doesn’t wait much before he slips his index finger inside him again, pushing deeper. He can hear Sebastian moaning on Steve’s cock and Steve moaning even louder.

“ _God,_ I can’t – _Bucky, I can’t_ ,” he whines. His hips jerk up and his hand falls on Sebastian’s hair, to pet and grip it. He doesn’t seem to want to pull on Sebastian’s hair too hard. “ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna –I’m – _Fuck!”_ Steve nearly shouts.

His whole body trembles and shudders and he’s holding Bucky’s fingers so tight Chris wonders how he’s not breaking them. Sebastian’s mouth is still on him, moving slowly until Steve takes his chin between thumb and forefinger, pulls his face up, and meets his lips.

Chris feels his jaw drop slowly when he sees a few small drops of come falling from their mouths. Steve licks devotedly at his open mouth before they melt into another, much sweeter, kiss. Bucky’s kissing Steve’s neck now, he doesn’t stop as he glances over at Chris. Steve pulls away and falls against Bucky behind him, craning his neck to let him kiss farther up. He’s still holding Bucky’s hand on his hip, whining almost silently.

“Shh, you’re okay, doll. I’ve got you,” Bucky whispers; smooth, mellow voice.

Chris stopped moving his finger in awe and Sebastian pushes his body backward, dragging Chris back on earth. “Sorry, baby,” he says fast, starting to move his forefinger in and out but he still can’t take his eyes off of Steve. He’s panting, his muscular chest heaving, Bucky’s lips biting his ear gently.

“Don’t worry about him,” Bucky says, noticing Chris’ eyes on them, “he’ll be up again in no time.” He grins, the back of his hand caressing Steve’s chest. Steve whimpers when Bucky’s hand brushes his half-hard cock and Bucky quiets him with a kiss.

 _Jesus,_ do they even get tired?

Sebastian moans and Chris starts twisting his finger, sliding it so easily inside him. Steve drops back on his hands and knees, searching for Sebastian’s lips and finding them effortlessly. Sweet, short kisses follow, nose sliding against nose and cheeks; two little cats nuzzling each other’s faces.

Chris’ hand brushes Sebastian’s back, a light touch meant to reassure him as he slides a second finger inside him. Sebastian muffles a moan in Steve’s neck, Steve burying his own face in Sebastian’s, leaving more kisses there. They’re captivating, entrancing; slow and sweet, and so tender with each other that Chris’ lips curl in yet another smile.

Bucky’s hand moves on the bed, drawing Chris’ attention away from them. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his metal hand. So Steve really won’t get any rest. He moans and falls on his forearms when Bucky pushes inside him with one finger. Or maybe it’s two; Chris can’t be sure from where he’s standing but Steve’s moan is full of pleasure.

Chris watches them, careful to keep moving his own fingers this time. Bucky’s grinning, watching Steve’s ass and his bent body, rightfully delighted.

Steve’s ass is perfect, bubbly and firm. Come to think about it, Chris can’t find a single flaw in him. Physically speaking, at least; he’s built like a God. Chris briefly thinks that if Steve is to Thor anything like what he is to Hemsworth, then he would surely be drowning in drool by now if Thor was in front of him.

Because he’s certainly gawking at Steve, bent in that position, looking all docile and submissive. Chris isn’t going fast enough for Sebastian’s taste, he’s pushing back on his fingers asking for more attention. Chris looks down at him and yes, Sebastian’s beautiful too. Smaller, but just as perfect; his baby is perfect. Chris crooks his fingers and Sebastian moans louder, that involuntary, lovely high sound that makes Chris bite his lower lip.

“Looks like my Stevie ain’t the only loud one in bed,” Bucky says.

Chris smiles widely. “Yeah he can be pretty loud too,” he tells him, while he caresses Sebastian’s back with his free hand, moving up to brush his hair back to see his face. “But he’s such a good boy. Always so good to me, hm, baby?”

Chris twists his wrist again, pushing his fingers deeper inside Sebastian, who purrs contentedly. _Yes_ , yes, such a good boy. Chris can’t tell if Sebastian looks for Steve’s mouth or if Steve does but soon they’re kissing again, Steve leaning on one hand to grab Sebastian’s cheek with the other.

“Going all vanilla tonight, sugar?” Bucky asks, “tryna tell me I’m not sweet enough with you?”

“Not everything is about you, Buck,” Steve says before kissing Sebastian again, tenderly. Then his hand falls back on the mattress and he pulls away to add, nearly offended, “And you can get pretty damn loud too, for the record.”

Bucky laughs.

Steve goes back to Sebastian’s lips, kissing them leisurely. They just look so adorable together. Chris is still fingering Sebastian, entertained by all the sweet little sounds he makes against Steve’s mouth. His body wavering slightly, his beautiful back undulating, necklace hanging off his neck.

“I think my boy’s fallin’ for your boy,” Bucky tells Chris; a softly-voiced confession.

And this time Chris doesn’t have it in him to get jealous. He doesn’t because when he looks down, Sebastian’s slowly rolling his hips against his fingers, moving his whole body and his full, pink lips perfectly matching Steve’s ones. It’s arousing, and Chris just starts to fuck him faster, deeper, until Sebastian moans filthily.

“Sir,” he pleads as his mouth leaves Steve’s. “Chris, sir, _please_ ,” he whines, desperation audible in his voice.

“What d’you need, baby?” Chris asks.

Sebastian doesn’t answer, pushes against his fingers instead; _you, I want you, stop teasing me_.

And he can’t say no to that, can he? Chris settles between his legs, aligns himself and with what’s left of the lube on his hand, slicks up his cock before pushing inside slowly; he’s so tight and hot around him. Chris gasps and Sebastian moans, moving back to push Chris deeper inside him, impatient.

Chris hums contentedly, the fingers of both his hands splaying to cover the expanse of Sebastian’s beautiful back. “You feel so good,” he praises him, “all hot and perfect for me.”

“What about you, sweetheart, want me inside you yet?” Chris hears Bucky ask.

He doesn’t listen to the answer, Sebastian feeling way too good around him after being turned-on for so long. His fingertips follow every curve of Sebastian’s back, two of them dipping inside the adorable dimples just above his ass. Chris gets a good grasp on his hips and starts to snap against his ass. And the room fills with two different and very distinct kind of sounds.

Chris throws a glance at Bucky and sees him thrusting inside Steve, slow and deep. When Chris looks back down, Steve and Sebastian are sharing an open-mouthed kiss again, a mix of muffled and noisy moans escaping them. He recognises Sebastian's, they're beautiful and familiar after hours spent listening to them; but Steve's are different; new, needy, and alluring.

Chris watches them together, all tender and affectionate with each other. He brushes back the strands of hair that keep falling on Sebastian’s face at each roll of his hips, making it easier for them to share a kiss.

Chris keeps his grip on his hips firm until Sebastian straightens, rising against Chris’ chest, and asks for his lips.

“What is it, honey?” Chris asks as he presses their lips together. “Missing my mouth?”

Sebastian purrs against his lips, nodding softly, his fingers running through Chris’ hair. Chris seizes the opportunity to curl his fingers around Sebastian’s cock, starting to stroke gently and slowing down his thrusts. He looks down to watch what he’s doing and meets Steve’s eyes, he’s looking up at him, like he’s waiting for permission. Sebastian catches Chris’ lower lip between his teeth, tugs on it, and Chris gives Steve a tiny nod of agreement.

Sebastian moans in a long breath against his mouth, fingers tightening in Chris’ hair and Chris drops a kiss on his jaw, eyes set on Steve whose lips are now around Sebastian’s cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucks him off. Sebastian moans louder before kissing Chris again.

Chris’ free hand wanders up his chest until he finds Sebastian’s neck, fitting perfectly around it. Fingers splayed wide and palm flat, holding him still. Sebastian swallows and Chris feels his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down against his hand before he gasps with excitement and anticipation. Chris slows the movements of his hips down a bit more, making them more lazy, languid; he sinks his fingertips into the skin, squeezing lightly.

Drawing away, Chris asks softly, “Want that?”

Sebastian nods enthusiastically before he tilts his head back, just enough for his forehead to rest against Chris’ jaw line. Chris squeezes his neck again, a little longer this time and Sebastian moans, the noise coming from deep down his throat, Chris blocking the way out.

Chris keeps his eyes on Sebastian’s face, alert and attentive to every change of expression. He squeezes a little harder, until he’s able to feel the muscles against his thumb and the air Sebastian inhales passing through his throat. Chris makes him lift his head a little higher to peek down at Steve again, at his beautiful red and full lips wrapped around Sebastian’s cock and at the pink cheeks, hollowed out. Sebastian’s hand is grasping his blond hair.

Chris tightens his hold on his throat again, squeezing a little longer and Sebastian takes a long, loud breath when he loosens it. Chris keeps his hand firmly on his throat and thrusts a little deeper, a little faster, his other hand holding his hips steady. Sebastian moans loudly, desperately.

Chris clasps his throat again, his hold tight until Sebastian’s lips part, gasping for air, and he lets him breathe again. Sebastian does, sharply, and before he can exhale he moans almost silently, half of the sound getting stuck on the way. Chris kisses his temple, then rolls his hips; Sebastian moans again, arching his back.

“ _More, god more,_ ” he slurs.

Chris tightens his grip, and thrusts his hips up at the same time. When he allows Sebastian to breathe again a whine escapes. Chris clasps his neck again at the sound, barely giving Sebastian the time to inhale. His fingers are firm around his throat but Sebastian manages to moan anyway. Chris relaxes his grip, allowing him the time to inhale this time. He snaps his hips upwards before immediately tightening his grip again.

Sebastian’s hold on Steve’s hair is much stronger, he’s almost pulling at it. Steve’s still sucking him off and Chris thrusts inside him once more, hand still clenched around his throat as the other one tightens on his hip. He lets go of his throat eventually, fingers lingering on his neck. Sebastian whines this time, bumping Chris’ cheek with his nose.

“Again,” he breathes out.

Chris obliges, clutches at Sebastian’s throat again but not as hard, nor for as long. He knows Sebastian’s intoxicated and he knows alcohol can play tricks on him; he is careful and stays vigilant. He slackens his grip again but keeps his hand around Sebastian’s throat, allowing him to float in the sensation.

Steve’s head is still moving up and down when he looks up, meeting Chris’ eyes. He’s looking at him through his eyelashes, something twinkling in his blue eyes as he swirls his tongue around Sebastian’s cock, a proud smile drawn on his parted lips. Chris catches Sebastian’s earlobe between his teeth, thrusting into him harder. Sebastian takes a deep breath before letting out a divine moan. Chris keeps his hand over his throat, pressing just a little, rolling his hips faster, harder.

“ _Sir_.” Sebastian calls him, panting when Chris loosens his grip on his throat, searching for his mouth.

“I’m here baby. Color?” Chris asks softly, but not before giving him the kiss he was asking for. He’ll give him more after he answers. Many more.

Sebastian swallows, hips rolling back against Chris’ body and then forward to push himself deeper into Steve’s mouth. _Jesus._ Chris sinks his teeth into his lower lip, biting the skin hard. _Focus_. Chris gives his lips another peck and then, trying to sound as loving as he can, he asks again, “Can you give me a color, honey? Is this too much?”

Sebastian is whining against his lips now and Steve looks up at the two of them, slowing down but not letting go of Sebastian’s cock. Chris slows down too, until he’s barely moving, and Sebastian complains audibly, arching into him.

Chris’ hand shifts from Sebastian’s neck to his cheek. “Baby, answer me,” he says again, making it sound like an order, his mouth hovering over Sebastian’s.

Sebastian takes a deep breath, eyes still closed. “ _Green_ , green,” he whispers, finally. “Good – _I’m fine_ , keep going, just keep going, _please_ ,” he begs.

Chris meets Steve’s eyes again, finds a questioning look in them. Chris answers silently, a tiny nod and Steve starts a new, slower pace. Chris kisses Sebastian’s lips, choking a moan that escaped them. Chris wraps a protective arm around his chest, hand staying on his cheek, and starts thrusting into him again.

“Doing so good, baby.” Chris praises Sebastian, talks to him to keep him aware. “Should look at yourself. So gorgeous, so beautiful, baby.” Chris kisses his mouth again and then his cheek. “We’re all looking at you, being such a good boy to me, to us.”

Sebastian moans at the compliments, his whole body shuddering. Chris leaves a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re doing so good, so good, baby.” Chris spoils him with praises, passing a hand through his hair again before he glances down at Steve; the sight sends an electric shock to his spine. His sinful lips curved around Sebastian’s hard cock, absolutely loving each inch of his length. Chris has to swallow this time.

“You should open your eyes, love, you should take a look at that,” Chris says, eyes still captivated by Steve. “I bet you wanna see Steve’s mouth on you, baby, so pretty.”

Sebastian complies, opening his eyes and looking down. Chris kisses up his neck, hips moving faster. Sebastian moans louder and Chris glances in front of him. Bucky is staring at him with a delighted and smug smirk, strands of hair falling down his face. _Jesus Christ_ , he’s sin personified. The look on his face as he bites his bottom lip is the kinkiest, most depraved look Chris has ever seen. 

Bucky’s metal hand travels up Steve’s back, finding the nape of his neck, pushing down. Those fingers, _those damn fingers_ . Chris swallows, dangerously turned-on. Sebastian’s _so_ tight and _so_ hot around him, whining and moaning in his ear just the way Chris loves it, high and needy. Chris thrusts deeper, the movements of his hips becoming bolder, stronger.

Bucky won’t stop looking at him and Chris can’t push himself to look away either; Bucky’s licking his lips, still going incredibly slow with Steve and Chris can’t –he _can’t_ last any longer. Not with Bucky looking at him like that, wearing that smug grin, not with Sebastian feeling so fucking good. Chris peeks down for just a second to see Steve’s lips around him when Sebastian moans melodiously in his ear again. Chris’ eyelids shut, feeling light and heavy at the same time.

“Baby,” he breathes in Sebastian’s ear, “baby you feel so good, _so good_.”

Sebastian and Bucky must be looking at each other because when Bucky speaks again, he’s talking to Sebastian. “Stop torturing him, sweet boy,” he says and Chris hears that stupid smug smile he must still be wearing again in his voice. “Let him come in ya. We’re gonna take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

Mouth hanging open, sweat dripping down his forehead and entire body, Chris opens his eyes and turns them in Bucky’s direction.

“You should see what you’re doing to him, doll.” Bucky keeps talking, loving Chris’ eyes on him. “Your boyfriend’s a mess because of you.”

Chris is panting, gasping for air, so close to coming. It’s a torture. Bucky’s mouth, his voice, his lips moving – _Jesus-Christ,_ he’s gonna give Chris a heart attack at this rate _._

“He’s right baby, you’re killing me.” Chris can’t help but speak fast, as fast as his hips are moving against Sebastian’s, and flee Bucky’s gaze. He keeps talking as a wave of pleasure arises at the base of his spine and spreads everywhere. “So, _so_ beautiful, baby. So good to me. _God_ ,” Chris swallows, “you’re so perfect for me, so fucking beautiful and perfect for me.”

Sebastian starts matching his thrusts, pushing back against him with his fingers running through his hair, making Chris groan. “I want you to come in me,” he says and his voice wrecks sweetly. “Oh god, I want you to come in me, _please, sir_ , _please_.”

“Yeah, that’s what you want, baby? Want me to make a mess of you? Show everybody who owns you?” Chris doesn’t know how he manages to speak, without stumbling over the words. “Because I can fill you up if that’s what you want. Is that what you want, baby?”

Sebastian nods enthusiastically, his hand gripping Chris’ hair, crashing their mouths together and after barely two more thrusts Chris grunts against his teeth; his whole body tensing, muscles contracting, balls tightening up. He groans, arms tight around Sebastian’s chest as his hips jerk against his. He comes hard, groaning again before his muscles finally relax, bliss washing over him. His head drops on Sebastian’s shoulder then _,_ heart pounding inside his chest.

When Chris gets back to himself, Sebastian’s caressing his face lightly with the tips of his fingers. He kisses Chris’ temple, breathing softly in his hair. “Love you,” he whispers, and Chris’ bliss is replaced by guilt.

Sebastian should always come first, no matter what; no matter how turned-on he is, no matter how little sleep he’s had the previous night, no matter how much alcohol he’s drunk. Sebastian’s pleasure should come first and Chris failed him because he got carried away.

“I’m sorry,” Chris murmurs back, trying to catch his breath, forehead not leaving Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful,” Bucky’s fast to speak. Chris can hear the smile in his voice but this time it’s not smug at all. “We’re not gonna leave your pretty boy hangin’ like that.”

“No, you just like leaving _me_ hanging,” Steve mumbles and both Chris and Sebastian laugh, a quiet and tired chuckle from Chris, an adorable, amused scoff from Sebastian. Chris slowly pulls out of him, sitting back on his heels with his hand on Sebastian’s hip.

“Look at his face, doll, look at his smile,” Bucky says, apparently ignoring Steve’s comment and trying instead to reassure and cheer Chris up. “Look at how fucking happy he is he made you come like that, don’t be sorry.”

Chris looks up, slowly. Sebastian’s biting his lower lip, a cheeky grin curving the corner of his mouth up; a thousand stars shining brightly in his eyes. Chris’ chest heaves in a relieved, amused sigh, and he leans in to peck his beautiful smiling lips.

“You’re proud of yourself,” Chris remarks, completely charmed. Sebastian’s eyebrows rise; oh, he’s _so_ proud of himself. It’s endearing. Chris wants to laugh, but he can’t, dumb smile glued to his face.

“I love you,” Chris says, and then hides his smile against Sebastian’s shoulder where he leaves long, loving kisses. He moves up to Sebastian’s neck and he purrs, leaning into the touch and trying to escape it at once, tickled by Chris’ beard. Chris’ hands wander over his chest and sides, face nuzzling his shoulder blades and he glances to his right, looking at Bucky who is now standing up. Both him and Steve are looking their way.

“Can you hand me the towel?” Chris asks, pointing at the few clothes resting on a chair behind Bucky, before he goes back to nuzzle the back of Sebastian’s ear with his nose. “Gonna clean you up so you can keep playing,” he whispers to him and Sebastian seems to like the idea, rushing back to his lips, thankful.

Bucky throws the towel in their direction. It lands on the bed, right next to Chris who grabs it and uses it to clean himself as Sebastian refuses to let go of his lips. When he finally does, Chris can take a better look at the mess he’s made of him. After he’s done cleaning Sebastian, he wipes the mattress too, getting distracted by Sebastian dropping kisses on his cheek, making him smile widely and laugh silently. Chris finds Sebastian’s necklace and tugs on it to bring Sebastian close to kiss his mouth, letting go of the towel.

Bucky’s walking into the room and Chris glances at him to see what he’s up to. He grasps at Steve’s thighs and roughly drags him closer, making it look like Steve weighs nothing at all.

Sebastian stops kissing Chris to watch Bucky as well. When he looks back at Chris, his eyes are seeking permission, even though he knows he has it; he likes to be reminded, likes to know he still belongs to Chris. Of course he does, Chris will never stop wanting him. He makes sure Sebastian knows that he’s fine with whatever he wants to do and sits on the bed while Steve stretches his hand to take Sebastian’s, inviting him closer. _Those two together are just utterly adorable._

But Chris tenses a little, worried as usual, especially since he has no control over Sebastian now. If this turns bad he’s going to hate himself for the rest of his life. It’s not Steve that scares him. No, Chris knows him, he’s known him for a few years, and Steve’s been nothing but gentle with Sebastian all night. And it’s not exactly Bucky either. A little, maybe. His physique, the arm, his strength –it’s always a bit frightening to think of that, but he’s been also really sweet tonight.

It’s neither of _them_ , but at the same time it’s the both of them. Their super-serum and super-strength. They’re super-soldiers and Sebastian is just human, just as Chris is, and that’s what leads Chris to worry. Of course he worries, he might not be able to protect Sebastian like he should and that would be unforgivable.

Bucky must notice Chris tensing or just glancing at his massive bionic arm, because he speaks again. “I won’t touch your boy unless you both want me to,” he says. He sounds genuine. He even moves away slightly as if he’s trying to prove he means it.

Chris looks up to meet his eyes and he knows he’s serious because there is no hint of complacency or amusement in them. No smirk on his lips. He won’t put a fingernail on Sebastian, if Chris, _or_ Sebastian, isn’t comfortable with the idea. Just like Bucky would never want anyone to touch Steve if Steve wasn’t comfortable with it; and Steve would probably never want to either, if Bucky was the one feeling uneasy. Bucky understands and respects that fully.

But in the end, to Chris the choice is only Sebastian’s, so Chris looks at him. He’s waiting for Chris to speak his mind, to approve or disapprove. He’s silent again but his eyes say everything his mouth isn’t.

“Told you, babe, it’s your choice. I won’t get mad,” he tells him with a tiny smile, and Sebastian flirtatiously bites his lower lip.

Steve leans on his forearm and, keeping his eyes on Chris, Sebastian bends over to kiss him. Out of the corner of his eye Chris can see Bucky’s hands caressing Steve’s thighs up and down before he makes him fold his legs, letting his feet rest on the edge of the bed. He strokes him lightly, caringly, giving him the time to kiss Sebastian the way he wants to. It’s clear Bucky’s head over heels for him.

“First time I’m not hearing you begging for my cock, Stevie,” Bucky says affectionately. “Gonna start blaming Sebastian for stealing my best guy.”

Steve laughs, falling onto the mattress. “Well maybe Sebastian’s mouth’s better than your cock, have you considered that?”

“Oh, is that so?” Bucky exclaims, an amused grin appearing on his lips. “‘M taking good care of you and that’s how you thank me?” Bucky turns to Chris. “Hope your boy ain’t this ungrateful, see what I have to deal with?”

Chris gazes at Sebastian, in awe. “Mine’s more than grateful,” he says, because Sebastian is the love of his life and he’s perfect in all his little flaws. He’s grateful for whatever Chris offers him. He appreciates every gesture, every word. Sebastian looks back at him, blushing and grinning. So beautiful, absolutely perfect.

Chris crawls to him.

“Well maybe Sebastian could teach you a lesson or two, hm?” Bucky says to Steve. “And _don’t_ smart-mouth me,” he adds, the grin on his lips turning utterly mischievous.

Chris kisses Sebastian’s mouth before shifting to his neck but Sebastian doesn’t let him stay there for too long, searching for his mouth again, wanting Chris’ lips on his more than he does on his skin.

A loud and sudden gasp makes them both turn their faces towards him as Steve blurts out, “Jesus, _fuck_ , Bucky!”

“Don’t wanna beg, that’s fine, darling, not gonna make you. But that doesn’t mean I‘m not gonna make you clutch those sheets.”

Bucky bends over to kiss Steve’s knee, a dirty look in his eyes. Steve rolls his before he looks back at Sebastian. “See what _I_ have to deal with?”

“Looks like a real torture,” Sebastian answers, a little playful grin on his lips.

Steve laughs quietly, his wide smile only partially fading when he says, “You’re beautiful.” Chris melts at the way he gazes at Sebastian, like he’s completely enraptured.

Sebastian blushes. “Because I look like him?” he asks timidly, nodding at Bucky behind him.

Steve shakes his head lightly, another light smile on his lips. “C’mere,” he says, stretching his hand towards Sebastian. Sebastian glances at Chris who moves aside to let him crawl to Steve. Sebastian’s hand lands on Steve’s chest, he traces the humps of his muscles until his fingers find Steve’s cheek. He chuckles quietly.

“What?” Steve asks, still gazing at him in awe.

“Your skin is so smooth,” Sebastian murmurs, as though they’re alone in the room, “I’m just not used to it.” Chris sees him biting his bottom lip before Steve leans in and kisses him.

Chris peeks at Bucky and finds him smiling tenderly. Steve wraps his arm around Sebastian’s back, pulling him closer until Sebastian rolls on top of him and straddles Steve’s hips, bending to keep on kissing him.

Steve’s fingers scatter on Sebastian’s back, caressing lovingly. Chris watches them together, surprisingly not jealous at all, the tenderness he sees soothes his earlier apprehension. Steve is too charmed for anything to go wrong. Chris glances at Bucky behind him, and he seems as entranced by them as Chris is. He shifts his attention to Chris, probably feeling his eyes on him and smiles beautifully before looking back at them.

Sebastian slowly straightens and Chris marvels at his long torso stretching, graceful and beautiful. On his knees, Chris moves closer to Sebastian, his hands roaming over his chest and back, dropping one kiss on the bone of his shoulder. Sebastian turns to look at him, shyly.

“Don’t ya think about using him, honey, he ain’t your shield,” Bucky warns Steve suddenly.

Chris scoffs lightly, his chin resting on Sebastian’s shoulder as he eyes Steve. “Please don’t use him as a shield,” Chris repeats, “he can barely put one foot in front of the other without tripping.”

Bucky and Steve laugh this time and Chris does too, more lightly. He can see the flush creeping over Sebastian’s cheeks. “That’s –that’s… I wish it wasn’t true but that’s in fact very true,” he says turning his neck so he can face Chris with a _you-had-to-embarrass-me_ tilt of his head, but his grin screams ‘I love you’ and Chris’ smile widens.

“In my defence,” Sebastian points out to Steve, rolling his eyes in Chris’ direction, “most of the time I can’t walk straight because of him.”

That makes Bucky and Steve laugh in unison and Chris’ smile evolves from loving to amused in less than a second. It’s happened more often than Chris dares to admit, and Sebastian loves to complain on the following day so Chris takes care of him.

“That is, indeed, also very true. Should I apologise?” Chris asks teasingly. 

“Please don’t,” he answers, not bothering to hide the twinkle in his eye. He’s remembering the same episodes Chris is, he’s sure of that.

Chris kisses Sebastian’s lips. “Love you,” he breathes out and Sebastian murmurs it back.

Chris looks down at Steve. His hands are on Sebastian’s hips and he’s looking at him like he’s some precious thing he wants to cherish all night. Chris can’t mind that.

Sebastian straightens next to Chris, catching his attention. Chris presses his hand on his back, holding him but mostly reassuring himself that he can still protect him if something goes wrong. Nothing will, he knows, but his brain refuses to take that in, creating instead hundreds of scenarios where it does. Steve holds his cock steadily for Sebastian to sit on and Chris keeps his hand on his back as he lowers himself.

Sebastian gasps, eyes fluttering shut.

“Take your time,” Steve says immediately, sounding as worried as Chris is, attentive to every sound and every movement Sebastian makes.

Suddenly everyone’s on the lookout and the room gets incredibly quiet. Nothing but the sound of their breaths. Steve is looking at him with a straight face and hands firm on his hips; Chris is by his side, kissing his shoulder, loving and careful; Bucky’s covering the hollow between his shoulder blades of new sweet kisses. Chris figures his position doesn’t allow him to be inside Steve right now; he’s letting them have their own moment which Chris appreciates greatly.

Steve keeps his eyes on Sebastian the whole time, doesn’t let them drift away for a second. Chris though, he glances between Sebastian and Steve, still leaving kisses on his shoulder and neck. Steve looks concerned, aware of his unusual size and anxious not to hurt Sebastian. He told him to take his time and that’s what Sebastian’s doing, lowering himself at very slow pace.

Sebastian wets his lips, biting them lightly as Chris keeps covering his skin with his lips. When Sebastian finally opens his eyes again, his mouth drops open too. “No offence, sir,” Sebastian says in a breath, “but he feels _so, so_ good.”

Steve’s face relaxes in a smile, not the slightest bit arrogant, just completely amazed.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chris says, his fingertips trailing all the way up to his neck to pull him closer for a short kiss; reminding him he’s still there although he’s allowed to forget about his presence for now.

Sebastian’s taking his time again, moving all the way up and Steve doesn’t seem to mind, teeth sinking into his lower lip. A sharp intake of breath is followed by a long moan, Steve grips Sebastian’s hips tighter. Sebastian smiles widely as he slowly pushes himself back down on him.

“Wanna tease me, huh?” Steve says, cocking his eyebrows, not looking a bit displeased.

“He gets cocky when he’s on top,” Chris tells him, and Sebastian’s jaw drops open, the hint of a grin on his lips as he flashes him a falsely offended look. Chris ignores him with a grin of his own. “Roll him on his back and he’s all yours to play with.”

“Oh, that reminds me of someone,” Bucky comments behind them.

“Shut it, Buck,” Steve answers with a small laugh.

“Oh shut it yourself, sweetheart, y’know I‘m telling the truth,” Bucky says, mocking him gently. “You’re only being mouthy because they’re here, but when you’re all alone with me you can hardly say a word without moaning.” Chris doesn’t take his eyes off Sebastian’s face, his mouth staying beautifully open as Bucky keeps talking. “I'm sure the kitten can find another way to make you moan, though.”

Sebastian’s still looking at Chris when, in response to Bucky’s comment, he gives a small roll of his hips that makes Steve moan in surprise. Chris can’t help but smile broadly. “That’s my boy.”

Sebastian blushes, mouth still open, a stream of pants and moans escaping until he gasps suddenly, eyes shutting closed. Chris can feel Steve’s body moving against the mattress, in a way that clearly drives him deep inside Sebastian who moans wantonly, breathy and high-pitched. “Can you,” he starts to say, before another moan forces him to stop.

“Can I what?” Steve asks, his hands stroking Sebastian’s thighs teasingly.

“Do that again? Please,” Sebastian whispers. Always so sweet and lovely, always saying please _._

Steve smiles. “Oh, you mean _this_?”

And _this_ must feel like heaven because Sebastian lets out a very pleased noise again, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“When I said it reminded me of someone,” Bucky remarks, his voice dropping until it’s only a whisper, and Chris turns to him, amused.

Sebastian moans again, his hands dropping on Steve’s waist, his head thrown back emphasising his perfect jaw line and Adam’s apple. Steve is still moving slowly but skilfully, fingers wandering a little higher on Sebastian’s sides.

Bucky stops kissing the back of Sebastian’s shoulders to brush a strand of his hair behind Sebastian’s ear and lean in close to whisper in it, eyes on Chris. “Is there anything you want, kitten?” he asks, and Sebastian shudders. He turns his head to face Bucky’s, lips hovering over his.

It’s quick, so quick Chris barely notices, but Bucky’s eyes swiftly leave Sebastian’s to lock with Chris’ just long enough to make sure he’s on board too. Chris nods in agreement. Only then, Bucky kisses Sebastian’s lips. Softly at first, languidly and then fervently, Sebastian growing more eager. His eyes are closed, oblivious to the fact that he’s the centre of everyone’s attention. Bucky looks down at Steve who’s shamelessly enjoying every second of it –like Chris is. That seems to do something to Bucky.

It should be illegal to kiss someone like Bucky’s kissing Sebastian. It’s totally indecent, obscene, the way he’s licking his lips and mouth, his teeth and palate while Sebastian’s trying to catch his lips, moaning in the kiss. _There goes his twisted fantasy again_.

Bucky ends the kiss and takes Sebastian’s chin delicately between his fingers. “What about them kissing?” he asks with nothing but pure charm in his voice. “Want that, gorgeous? Or you want me to kiss you until he gets jealous again?”

Chris’ throat feels completely parched all of a sudden. Sebastian turns to look at him, his eyes bright, looking absolutely stunning as he whimpers and gasps and moans. He nods, mouth wide open, starting to get flustered, an effect Bucky seems to have on everyone. There is a knowing smirk on Bucky’s lips when he looks at Chris and he can feel the heat rise in his cheeks.

“Them?” Bucky asks again, and Sebastian nods.

“You want that, baby?” Chris murmurs, trying to keep his voice steady. He doesn’t sound as smooth as Bucky but it seems to have an effect on Sebastian anyway.

Bucky’s mouth is on Sebastian’s neck and his hands all over his chest as Sebastian keeps nodding.

“You wanna share me?” Chris teases, rising an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” Sebastian’s biting his lip nervously, almost like he’s feeling guilty for wanting it, so Chris reassures him. “That’s so nice of you, you’re always so nice.”

When Chris finally looks at Steve, his eyes are already on him. Steve sits up and rests his weight on his forearms as Chris bends down. He’s surprised again at how soft and sweet his lips are, and Chris can feel his hips rolling and his body moving as he presses their mouths together. He’s tender, gentle even when things start to get rougher.

Chris figures that maybe Sebastian wanted to see them share more than a tame kiss so he lets himself go and Steve responds to his enthusiasm immediately, moaning in his mouth.

Chris tries to make a great show of it and he can hear Bucky murmuring behind him. “Look at them, sunshine, how does it feel to give the orders for once? Lovin’ it, aren’t ya?”

His voice is deep and throaty and Chris can imagine his lips moving against Sebastian’s neck. He moans silently in Steve’s mouth before pulling away. When he looks back, Sebastian’s resting against Bucky’s chest, and Bucky’s flesh hand is stroking him leisurely. From the way he’s moving Chris assumes Bucky’s thrusting inside Steve again.

Chris leaves Steve’s lips to claim Sebastian’s again; both Steve and Bucky are taking care of him and Chris isn’t; it doesn’t feel right. Sebastian seems to feel the same because he latches onto his mouth as soon as he feels Chris’ lips touch his. Chris likes to think that maybe he wants Chris back to himself too.

His hands move up Sebastian’s chest, brushing Bucky’s forearm on its way. Bucky lets go of Sebastian’s cock, grabbing Steve’s legs and thrusting slightly faster into him. Sebastian’s starting to moan erratically, the sounds coming out faster and sharper. Chris gives him one last peck before pulling away. Sebastian whines.

Steve’s rolling his hips faster, and he’s starting to get noisy as well. Sebastian’s moving now, up and down, face relaxed one second and tensing the next, mouth dropping open and then closing so he can swallow. He’s panting for good now.

If Chris could stop for a moment to think, he’d marvel at how unreal this all is. The sounds of Bucky’s hips snapping against Steve’s ass mixing in perfect harmony with Sebastian’s and Steve’s moans, Sebastian’s balancing on Steve’s chest, both hands pressing against his well developed pectoral muscles, riding him until he bends over, falling completely on Steve’s body.

Bucky has Steve’s legs in a good grasp, holding them in the air to make his thrusts easier. Chris’ hand wanders on Sebastian’s back, stroking, while his other grips Steve’s ankle next to him, holding it steady for Bucky.

Then Chris bends forward too, just enough to reach Bucky’s mouth, kissing him again after what he feels has been a ridiculously long time.

Bucky’s tongue feels right in his mouth and Sebastian’s back feels just as good under Chris’ hand; he’s pressing lightly to let him feel his presence. Sebastian can get trapped in his head extremely fast. Once his eyes shut everything becomes much more intense to him, Chris is aware of that so he gives him something to hold on to.

Chris laughs lovingly in Bucky’s mouth when Sebastian hums, his pleasure so loud in the silent room. Chris sees him drop his head backwards, and his whole body follows graciously, straightening up and forcing Chris to break his kiss with Bucky.

Steve’s pace increases and Chris catches Sebastian’s mouth, kissing him eagerly. Chris’ hand reaches for his cock, starting to stroke it, and drawing another delectable and loud sound from his throat. Sebastian pulls away; too many things happening at once to keep his mind on every one of them.

He’s bouncing up and down now, and Chris knows that he’s getting close but also that he’s exhausted. He drops his head in the crook of Chris’ neck, whimpering and moaning louder. His body is moving in rhythm with Steve’s careful but fast thrusts.

Chris strokes him faster and the sounds falling from Sebastian’s lips become incessant. Chris feels something wet against his shoulder and he knows Sebastian’s crying from pleasure now, biting at his skin, nuzzling his shoulder. “Chris, _sir_.”

“Right here, baby,” Chris answers, fast. “What do you need?”

“ _Ngh-mmm,_ _sir_!”

Sebastian bites his shoulder harder, certainly leaving teeth marks on his skin. Chris knows it’s hard for him to speak now. “Color, baby, use your colors.”

“ _Nghhh_.” Sebastian goes back to moaning and biting before speaking again. “Please, _please!_ ”

Chris can’t see his face, so he can’t guess how far gone he is exactly, but he feels this is going too far for him. He’s torn; not wanting to stop because Sebastian hasn’t said red, hasn’t said yellow either, but he’s not in control. He is _not_ in control and that frightens him suddenly because Steve doesn’t know Sebastian like he does. Steve doesn’t know Sebastian at all and Chris is leaving _his_ boyfriend, his _trusting_ boyfriend in the hands of someone who doesn’t know his limits.

“Please what?” Chris repeats, careful to keep his voice low and authoritative. “What do you need?”

“Mmm- _mmm_ ,” Sebastian half-whines, half-moans, lost in his mind, unable to answer.

“If you don’t tell me what you want I can't give it to you,” Chris reminds him, voice still low enough to sound like a reprimand. Chris knows that will get Sebastian to answer.

“Let me come. _Please, I’m begging you, let me come,_ ” he cries out.

“Then come for me, baby.” Chris authorises him; he’s been tortured enough tonight. “Be a good boy and come for me,” he says, more strictly, making it sound like an order as he keeps stroking him.

Sebastian does, soiling his own chest, the most alluring and heartbreaking noise Chris has ever heard coming out of his mouth before the room gets all quiet. Sebastian trembling all over, panting. By the way Steve is gripping his hips, Chris understands just how hard it was to stop himself from keeping on thrusting into him, but he’s so thankful he did. Sebastian can bear a few bruises, but he’s overwhelmed right now, tiny mewling sounds still escaping his throat when Steve pulls out of him to lets him sit on his lap.

Chris rushes to reassure him, kissing the nearest bit of skin in reach, his shoulder. “Hush, baby, you’re okay, you’re here, you’re fine,” he murmurs softly. Chris snuggles up to him, slowly kissing a path to his neck. He slides one arm around Sebastian’s back to wrap him in a hug and cups the side of his cheek with his hand, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Breathe,” Chris tells him, “breathe.”

Sebastian whimpers at the touch. “You’re safe, baby,” Chris says quietly, reassuring him, “it’s me, I’m right here, shh.” Chris pets his hair gently and repeats the same things again. Sebastian’s breaths are ragged and mixed with quiet sobs and Chris can feel his heart racing in his chest.

“Can you speak?” he asks, pecking his jaw. Sebastian’s still not responding to his words but he’s clutching weakly at his arm. “Need to move?” Chris tries again, still speaking softly.

Sebastian’s breathing heavily, his chest heaving fast. Chris kisses him lightly again. He’d love to take him in his arms but he doesn’t want to force him to move if he can’t. He doesn’t want to force him to speak yet either, but he needs to make sure he’s alright.

“Can you at least give me a color, can you do that for me?”

Chris worries. He shouldn’t have left him alone, he should have been in control. “Just one word, that’s all I need, baby.”

Sebastian nods absently, nuzzling Chris’ face. He tries to speak but he swallows instead. “It’s okay, take your time, love,” Chris tells him, petting his hair and moving just enough to lean his forehead against Sebastian’s. “You’re doing fine, just breathe.”

Sebastian tries again. “Green,” he breathes out shakily, “green, ‘m fine.” His eyes flutter open, hazy and wet, focusing on nothing in particular. Chris gives him a kiss before wiping his tears away. “Love me?” Sebastian asks with a small voice.

“Of course I love you.” Chris laughs weakly, a bit of Steve bleeding into his fake-happy smile.

“Hold me?” Sebastian asks between weak, gasping breaths.

“C’mere,” Chris says, holding him tight and helping him lie on his back, right next to Steve who’s still looking at Sebastian, concerned.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bucky swears in a breath. “You’ve got some serious competition, doll.”

It makes Sebastian chuckle feebly, struggling to keep his eyes open but desperately looking for something in Chris’. Chris covers him with his body, taking him into his arms and smothering his face with brief, light kisses. “Do you need anything? Water?”

Sebastian shakes his head lazily.

“You okay?” Steve finally asks, voice drowned in worry.

Chris feels Sebastian’s chest swell under him when he takes a deep breath. He turns his head to the side, leaving Chris’ eyes for a few seconds; he’s taking it upon himself to answer Steve. “‘M good,” he says, clearly still having a hard time articulating words. “‘M fine, didn’t break me.”

Sebastian’s trying to smile but he’s too tired, the corners of his mouth curving only slightly upward. He doesn’t lose another second, turning right back to Chris.

“Don’t mind us,” Chris tells Steve and Bucky then, but his eyes don’t leave Sebastian’s. “I’m just gonna cuddle the hell out of him for a while, but don’t let that stop you.”

“Well, with a view like this,” Bucky drawls, his gaze shamelessly falling on Chris’ ass.

Sebastian’s legs wrap around Chris’ waist, as light as two feathers, his skin boiling hot against Chris’, to hide the view from Bucky; saying 'this is mine and mine only'. Chris smiles wider while Steve laughs.

“Oh I see,” Bucky laughs too, quietly. “You two teaming up against me, hm? Thought you were supposed to take lessons from Seb, not teach him some.”

Sebastian’s arms are tight around Chris’ back too now he’s clinging to him like a monkey. Chris kisses him lovingly everywhere, his neck, jaw, cheek, collarbone, ear. His mouth. Sebastian purrs and starts playing with Chris’ hair, not seeming to pay what Bucky and Steve are saying any mind, but giving his full attention to Chris’ caresses.

“That’s not something you teach, Buck,” Steve says, and Chris peeks at him when he speaks. He’s observing them, doesn’t look like he stopped when Sebastian turned away. “He’s naturally gifted.”

“To be a little shit? Sure as hell didn’t get the example from you, sweetheart.”

Steve smiles smugly. “Made him see the light.”

“Hell of a light,” Sebastian says softly underneath Chris, his voice still sounding so weak. “I thought I was about to die.”

“Don’t joke about that.” Chris chides him and Sebastian mouths a _sorry_ before stealing a kiss from his lips. Chris kisses him more; it really wasn’t a funny joke and he was really worried. But he’s got Sebastian in his arms now so he can relax and cuddle him and show him his love the best way he can while Sebastian moans contentedly in his mouth. His boyfriend is just a big lazy cat and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.

When Sebastian stops responding to his kisses Chris slowly opens his eyes and sees that Sebastian’s looking over at their right; at Steve. Chris draws away then, enjoying the taste of his lips and leaving Sebastian to enjoy the view but Sebastian tries to catch his mouth again.

Chris kisses him under his jaw before he whispers, “I think he wants to kiss you.”

Sebastian looks surprised at the sound of his voice. Chris leaves a soft kiss on his mouth, Sebastian’s eyes remaining open the whole time scrutinising Chris’ face. “Do you want to kiss him?” Chris asks in a soft voice before giving him another kiss on his cheekbone. Sebastian’s eyes close and Chris presses a very light kiss on one of his eyelids and another one between his eyebrows.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispers back, answering him in his own way. He’s telling Chris it’s always gonna be him; he’s being grateful, appreciative and reassuring.

“I know,” Chris says calmly, moving down to Sebastian’s throat and then trailing his lips all the way back up. Sebastian shivers. “How are you feeling right now? Back with us?” he asks, kissing his way back to his lips. Sebastian’s moving his head to feel the scrape of Chris’ beard against his skin; he nods. “Then go find him if you want to, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sebastian kisses him chastely a few times, weary eyes fluttering open. When he sees Chris is looking at him, an adorable smile spreads across his face. He gives Chris’ lips another kiss before he eventually moves closer to Steve with the help of his elbows. He looks for Chris’ eyes before he does anything, just like he has been doing all night. Chris doesn’t stop him, so Sebastian finds Steve’s lips.

Chris smiles lovingly before looking over his shoulder at Bucky. He’s got his hands on Steve’s chest and when Chris shifts to prop himself up on his elbow, Bucky starts thrusting into Steve again, slowly, a grin on his face. Chris doesn’t know if they just stopped when Sebastian moved closer or if it’s been longer, but looking at Bucky’s face right now it seems more than likely that he knows how to be sweet and slow without turning it into an actual torture.

Chris figures he might as well leave Sebastian a little space. Not too much, just enough to let him enjoy the kiss without having to worry about what Chris might think or not think while still making sure Sebastian knows he’s there. He sits up, straddling one of his thighs while his hands wander on Sebastian’s chest, touching and caressing.

Bucky’s standing not far from him, Chris would just need to bend a little to kiss him if he wanted to. Sebastian and Steve are still kissing tenderly lying next to each other, their lips moving lazily. Chris pushes a strand of Sebastian’s hair out of his face as Bucky picks up some speed, fucking Steve a bit faster, as fast as he can without interrupting them.

“Aren’t they pretty,” Bucky asks, eyes set on them, “our boys?”

“Yeah,” Chris breathes back in total adoration, Sebastian’s hair slipping through his fingers. “Yeah, they are.”

They really are, and Steve is so tender with Sebastian, so patient and caring. Watchful too, his blue gaze repeatedly falling on Sebastian, who doesn’t notice, apparently entranced by the taste of his lips.

Chris is entranced by Steve’s body instead, by all the humps and planes of his muscles, beautifully drawn and irresistible. He’s touching Sebastian’s chest but Steve’s is so tempting.

Sebastian has been losing weight since filming ended, getting back to his lean frame and Chris loves that: a skinnier Sebastian, perfect in his arms. Not that he _minds_ him bigger, but Chris has never been fond of tons of muscles, although Bucky and Steve may be changing his mind.

“Okay, baby?” Chris asks, since Sebastian still looks so worn out. Eyes closed, lazy lips moving with Steve’s. He pulls away, slowly and nods. He turns his face back to Chris, opening his eyes tiredly, and when he meets Chris’ gaze a smile flies on his lips. He’s exhausted, Chris can tell, but he’s blissful. Chris runs his fingers over his boyfriend’s chest, smooth skin under his fingertips. Sebastian melts, purring softly, keeping his eyes on Chris.

“I love you.” Chris only mouths the words, and Sebastian smiles wide before he catches his lower lip between his teeth.

Steve moans loudly next to them and Chris notices Bucky’s thrusting deeper and harder. Steve is moving too, rolling his hips against the edge of the mattress, his face tensing with pleasure. Chris’ eyes wander, from his face to his muscular neck stretching, making veins and bones stand out beautifully, and then to his chest and Bucky’s hand on it. Finally, he looks up at Bucky. He’s built differently, his muscles aren’t as perfect and symmetrical as Steve’s. Strands of hair are falling on his face getting caught in his scruff; he looks scary and fucking beautiful at the same time, and just so… manly.

“Sweet thing likes it vanilla,” Bucky says, looking at Chris and then back down at Steve, “but he _loves_ it rough. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

 _Jesus, the mouth on him._ He's shameless. The words roll dirty on his tongue but his eyes tell a different story. They are totally absorbed by Steve; he’s so fucking in love you can almost see him glowing with it.

Chris glances down, worried he might have left Sebastian hanging for too long but Sebastian’s watching Steve too. Watching him frown, his face muscles contracting, observing him halting and gasping for air when he’s not moaning and whimpering just a few inches away from his face.

That’s... hot. And cute at the same time.

Bucky’s thrusts are deep and hard now, and Steve is calling out Bucky’s name incessantly. “Bucky, Bucky – _awwnnn_ , Buck, _Buck fuck_ , _ngh_ –Bucky fuck!”

“What is it ya want, doll?” Bucky asks, a firm grip on Steve’s hips. “What is it, hm? Faster?” He tries to help, knowing Steve must be far gone in his pleasure to articulate his needs. “Want it faster?” Bucky growls.

Chris swallows and peeks at Sebastian, who is still as enthralled by the show as he is.

“ _Bucky_!” Steve whines, whimpers, starting to squirm on the mattress, trying to match Bucky’s thrusts, each snap of Bucky’s hips impossibly louder, faster, and harder that the previous one. Even if Chris could, he’d never go that rough; if Steve were anyone else he’d end up in the hospital. _Jesus,_ Bucky’s going to split him in two if he keeps going like that.

Steve’s whining and mewling. Sebastian’s hand falls on his cheek to turn his face towards him for a kiss. Steve quiets down instantly, needing Sebastian’s calm presence to compensate for the rough thrusts, to find his balance. Bucky would probably be kissing Steve and showering him with affections if Sebastian wasn’t doing it for him. It’s clear from the way Bucky’s looking at them, the way he’s biting his lip and his eyes are focused just on them, love blinding his sight.

Chris is just watching in awe, his hand still on Sebastian’s chest, caressing absently. _Christ,_ how long can they even last like that? Chris would have already come twice at this pace. If not _thrice_.

Steve yelps and Sebastian can’t choke the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore. He’s back to whining and moaning freely. “Ngh, Buck, Bucky, _nghhh_.” He arches his back. “Right there. Oh fuck, right there!” Chris’s heart aches. “ _Bucky!_ ” he shouts.

_Shouts._

“Getting close, huh, sweetheart?” Bucky’s voice it’s so deep it sends vibrations up Chris’ spine. Sebastian’s kissing Steve’s neck now, mouthing over the sweaty skin. Steve mewls again, high and needy. He’s squeezing his eyes closed so Chris can’t tell if he’s crying or not, but it does sound like it.

“Bucky,” he pants, repeating his name like a mantra, volume increasing each time. “ _Bucky_.”

“That's my name, that's right,” Bucky teases with a smile on his face. “Ain’t ya sweet when you’re saying my name like that?”

“Shut up, _”_ Steve laughs sweetly, sounds mixing with lustful moans and whines.

“‘M telling you how sweet you are and you tell me to shut up?” Bucky asks, shooting Chris a side glance and pushing his tongue against his cheek. He’s smirking. “How rude, maybe y’don’t deserve to come.”

“Fuck you,” Steve answers with a gigantic smile before his lips part wide again and he moans obscenely loud. “Buck – _Buck!”_

“‘M just saying,” Bucky continues, sweat dripping from his forehead,“you’ve been quite a handful tonight. I‘m not sure you’ve - _ah_ earned it.”

“Don't you fucking do that to me, Buck,” he pants, “I‘ma kill you if you do that to me.”

Bucky laughs. “Have I ever been that mean t’you? Come on, babydoll,” Bucky tells him, so full of charm despite his jagged voice, jolted by his own thrusts, “come on, sugar, come for me. I know you want to.”

Sebastian’s trailing kisses along his jawline when Steve’s voice breaks, wrecked from moaning so much. Bucky’s pounding into him, and Chris knows just how hard it must be for him to hold back until Steve comes but he is doing it anyway.

His jaw is clenched and his grip on Steve’s thighs is much tighter now. He’s starting to slow down slightly. Even super soldiers can get exhausted, then; Chris has his answer. His sweat-slicked skin is shining, emphasising the lines of his muscled chest. “Come on, Stevie, baby,” he says, firmly but enchantingly, “show everybody what a good boy you are.”

It’s all so arousing, the three of them together, the view, the sounds. The teasing, and the praising. Steve whining so loud, so close to coming.

Chris grabs his hard cock, barely giving it two strokes before Steve comes hard and loud, spilling all over his chest, and crying out. Bucky grunts in turn.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groans, his fingers sinking into Steve’s thighs as he thrusts into him one last time. One last snap of his hips. Steve’s whines lower to gasping moans, his chest heaving. Bucky’s trying to catch his breath, too.

Chris slowly lets go of Steve’s cock and Bucky does the same with his thighs. His head drops forward, and with his bun long gone his sweaty hair covers his face. It’s definitely longer than Sebastian’s, but despite the curtain of hair Chris can see that Bucky is keeping an eye on Steve who’s kissing Sebastian again, while Chris is stuck to his spot on the bed sitting on his heels, still trying to process what just happened.

He eventually straightens, his hand reaching for Bucky’s cheek, inviting him for a kiss. Bucky turns his face, accepting Chris’ lips gladly. Chris’ fingers move to the back of his neck, sliding up into his soaked hair as he parts his lips slightly, tongue lazily meeting Bucky’s as he opens his own mouth.

“You have no idea how hot that is,” Steve says from the bed, and Bucky scoffs in Chris’ mouth.

It seems to wake something in him, because Bucky starts reacting more avidly to Chris’ tongue. He’s teasing Steve by kissing Chris more roughly, his tongue going deeper and his metal hand gripping Chris’ neck. He’s loving it. Chris lets a quiet moan escape his throat, the hand is so cold it raises the hairs on his back and arms. It’s heavy on his skin, and smooth but not in any natural way.

Chris can’t help opening his eyes, glancing in Sebastian’s direction, curious to see how he’s reacting to the kiss. His head is resting on Steve’s chest, Steve’s hand on the back of his shoulder, and he’s nibbling at his bottom lip, eyes wide open and captivated.

So Chris rolls with it, kissing Bucky back seductively, _partly_ to tease Sebastian and partly because he’s simply craving Bucky’s kisses. He licks Bucky’s teeth and lips before he shoves his tongue back inside Bucky’s mouth. He catches Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it exaggeratedly before drawing away.

Bucky’s eyes are open and Chris risks looking into them.

They’re lively and numb at the same time, as if they’re covered by frosted glass preventing them from shining, blurring their light. There was so much happiness inside them once, it’s obvious, he can still see traces of it crackling like sparks of a bonfire that has long since burnt out. Bucky’s staring back and it’s disconcerting.

Chris’ eyes are fluttering shut when Bucky leans in to kiss his lips again. Calmly, softly, just a light pressure, and a tear rolls on his cheek before he’s even had the time to notice his eyes are wet. Chris knows about his past, Bucky would have every reason to be angry at the whole world. They turned him into a weapon and robbed him of his consent, for decades he had no voice, nothing to make him feel human. And after he escaped, when he tried to recover, to remember who he once was, they put him on trial.

They forced him to face actions he had no control over, to deal with decisions that were never his, expected him to be either a war hero or a ruthless murderer. Bucky would have every reason to be angry, and yet he’s not.

Bucky pulls away cautiously, looking back into Chris’ eyes. “If you’re crying just because I’m kissing you,” he says lightly, “you should fear what else I can do with my mouth.”

It’s meant to ease the atmosphere, Chris knows that, but he can’t even fake a smile. Bucky’s own quick smile fades and he looks intently at Chris while he wipes his tears away. “Okay there?”

Chris ducks his head slightly, trying to hide the beginning of a blush. Bucky keeps his hand, his warm, strong hand, on his cheek, and he strokes it so lightly that Chris has to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Hm?” Bucky asks again.

Chris exhales, emptying his lungs completely, and then answers, “I‘m okay.”

“You sure?” Bucky tilts his head to find Chris’ eyes again, see for himself.

“Yeah!” Chris laughs quietly, feeling ridiculous.

Bucky gives him another brief kiss, and then he asks, “Do you have water here?”

“ _Of course_ he has water, Bucky.” Steve speaks before Chris can answer, the sass in his voice finally getting Chris to smile.

“No but–” Bucky starts, stops, then frowns. “I meant here in the bedroom, ya smartass.”

Chris laughs quietly again, and then with a broken voice he answers, “Yeah, yeah, right behind you, Steve.”

Chris looks down at Sebastian, looking absolutely adorable resting on Steve’s chest. He lies back down on the bed, needing to be close to him. Sebastian must notice his wet eyes because he immediately moves away from Steve and kisses Chris quietly.

“Can you hand it to me, love?” Bucky asks.

Steve only raises an eyebrow in response.

“Y’know, if people knew the real Steve Rogers they’d like you a lot less. You’re such a goddamn punk.”

Steve smiles in turn, tilting his head slightly, looking deceitfully angelic, “But that’s exactly why you love me.”

“God, I hate when you’re drunk.”

“You love it when I’m drunk.”

“You’re killing me...” Bucky says holding back a laugh. He’s waiting, but Steve won't move. “Do I have to fucking blow you again so I can quench my thirst?” he asks, and that lights fireworks in Steve’s eyes. “Don’t try me, doll, you know I’d do it.”

Steve glares at him for a few seconds and then rolls on his belly and crawls to the nightstand. He stretches a hand and grabs the bottle before he rocks back on his hands and knees and moves to the edge of the bed where Bucky is standing watching with a small, sincere smile on his lips. “Thank you,” he says as he grasps at the bottle, bending over to kiss Steve tenderly.

Sebastian’s eyes are falling closed, Chris can feel his fluttering lashes brush against his chest; he presses a kiss on Sebastian’s forehead. “Do you need to drink too?” he asks him, feeling guilty he hasn’t taken care of him like he’s used to. “Do you need anything else?”

Sebastian shakes his head lightly, snuggling closer, if that's even possible, arm wrapped over Chris’ chest. Chris relaxes too, petting Sebastian’s hair absently, and soon the bed feels like the smallest bed on earth. Chris is holding Sebastian who is resting on his chest, Steve nestled against Sebastian’s back with an arm over his waist and Bucky is spooning Steve, chin resting on his shoulder.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

When Chris wakes up on the following morning, it’s to the sound of soft snoring and to a light headache. It all feels like a dream until he looks around; Bucky’s already awake, caressing the hair of a very asleep Steve, with a protective arm stretched over Sebastian’s chest. Bucky’s gazing at him, love and adoration manifest in his face. Sebastian’s nuzzling Chris’ chest and Chris kisses his forehead, passing a hand through his hair which makes Sebastian snuggle even closer. With a doting smile, Chris looks away, meeting Bucky’s warm gaze.

Because it seems like a good idea, Chris and Bucky find themselves in the kitchen making breakfast. There are dirty and half empty glasses scattered on the counter and several alcohol bottles lined up nearby. Chris is cooking eggs and bacon when Bucky sneaks up behind him, leaving a kiss on his shoulder, and a trail of heat along his right side before his flesh fingers settle on his waistline. Chris slowly melts against his broad, now familiar chest as Bucky’s face nestles in the crook of his neck.

“Feelin’ better?” Bucky asks, and Chris eventually remembers that he _did_ cry, that wasn’t a dream either; that must be what Bucky is referring to. He feels a pang of shame at recalling the state he was in, drunk and emotional. Who wouldn’t be emotional after a night like that?

“Yeah,” Chris answers, nodding, and turns his face to look at him. “Don’t –don’t take it personally, I just –I tend to weep at everything and I was drunk,” he explains, offering a smile. “I just got overwhelmed.”

Bucky laughs quietly, warm air brushing Chris’ skin feeling divine. “It was kind of an overwhelming night, that’s right.”

“Well, _you_ didn’t cry,” Chris points out cheerfully, but Bucky’s smile falters for a moment and when it reappears on his lips Chris can tell it’s fake. He turns around to face Bucky whose hand stays on his hip. “ _Shit_ , sorry, did I say something you –don’t listen to me, I’m a meatball–”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Bucky reassures him, but his voice has lost the earlier teasing note. “I just –I don’t really cry anymore, that’s all.”

“You don’t?”

Bucky shrugs, shaking his head like it’s no big deal. “I don’t –I mean I _can_ cry, I just don’t.”

The confession saddens Chris immensely, and he finds himself wishing Bucky could see the world through his eyes. Just for one day, just so he can remind himself of what it’s like not to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and marvel instead at the many beautiful things it has to offer. Chris knows, from what what he’s read and what Steve told him, that Bucky used to enjoy living life to its fullest before the war.

It’s natural and easy when Bucky steps closer, looking into his eyes, when he leans close and kisses Chris. Eyes fluttering shut, Chris lets him kiss his lips, just his lips. It’s nothing rough or needy, no tongue, no teeth, just a sweet kiss and Chris’ whole body relaxes, the voices inside his head quieting for a moment. Bucky can do that to him.

The bacon sizzles in the pan and Bucky pulls away slowly, his nose resting against Chris’ cheek until Chris finally turns back around, the light smell of fat burning forcing him to.

Bucky walks back to the counter, pouring juice in four clean glasses. “What’s that color thing?” he asks.

“Huh?” Chris glances at him. It’s another few seconds before he understand the question and answers, “Oh, just checks, codes.” Bucky looks confused so Chris explains further. “It’s just an easier way for us to communicate. If Seb is having a hard time speaking, then he only has to say one word and I’ll know if I have to stop or slow down or if I can keep going. It helps me not to worry, and he doesn’t have to bother phrasing his thoughts.” Chris smiles before he adds, “He doesn’t only stumble over his feet.”

Bucky laughs again, and it’s lively, beautiful, easy on the ears. “Yeah, I noticed. Looks like the kitten can get even more overwhelmed than you. That’s a good idea though.”

“Green, yellow, red,” Chris says, taking the eggs off the stove. “Green means okay, yellow means slow down or, you know, not comfortable, and red is stop.” He walks up to Bucky, pan in one hand and spatula in the other, and pushes the eggs on the plates Bucky laid on the table.

“I knew about safe words,” Bucky interjects.

“Yeah, a safe word would be red,” Chris tells him. “Green and yellow... It just gives me a little more detail, if he’s getting a little too shaken up and needs a moment, y’know? Or if he's loving it and would kill me if I stopped.”

“Get it. Should’ve used that back when Stevie was all flesh and bones,” Bucky muses then smiles, “poor thing would have kept goin’ all night even if he was always out of breath in no time.”

It’s always hard for Chris to imagine Steve being that tiny. Even if he got to see his own face on smaller actor’s body, it’s still a surreal concept. Bucky’s face lights up endearingly at the memory.

“I was always worried I might break him one day –no,” he scoffs, “he would have broken himself.” He starts laughing again, that wonderful sound. “I mean, you saw how he was yesterday. Not the serum, tellin’ you, Captain America’s always been that desperate for cock.”

Chris laughs too. He never would have thought Steve liked to be manhandled and praised. Come to think of it, he never would have thought he and Bucky enjoyed that kind of dynamic in the bedroom at all.

Chris had assumed that Steve Rogers would have been the same nice neighbour, the perfect son-in-law everyone immediately thinks about when they think about Captain America. But Chris more than anyone else should have know better than to confuse the man with the myth. Cap is a symbol, while Steve is a living, breathing human being who can think perverse thoughts and enjoy kinky sex, who, just like everyone else, has a life to live and a lover in his bed. A lover who happens to enjoy worshipping him in ways Chris happens to understand perfectly.

Because he wants Sebastian to feel as good as Bucky does Steve.

He pulls himself out of his reverie to find Bucky lost in his own thoughts, his eyes crinkling as he smiles. Chris doesn’t interrupt, he lets him wander from memory to memory, walking back to get the bacon.

“Did he really call you sir last night?” Bucky asks while Chris is putting the bacon on a plate.

“Yes, he –he likes that.” Chris smiles. “To be honest, I like that too. And it comes in handy, when he calls me sir I instantly know he’s turned on.”

“Oh, I see.” Bucky chuckles quietly, before inquiring in a curious tone, “Does he call you that _only_ when he’s turned on?”

Chris carries the plate to the counter and Bucky steals a slice of bacon when Chris is close enough. “Mostly, yeah,” he answers.

“So he’s like your–” Bucky stops to think. “What’s the proper name? Don’t wanna offend you.”

“Nah, that’s fine. Submissive is the word,” Chris tells him, even though he’s not fond of labelling it. He doesn’t like to define what they have, categorise it. Because they do what they feel like doing, not what the rules say they should do.

Chris likes having total control and Sebastian likes to relinquish it and stop thinking. Chris has a hard time shutting down his brain, his mind is always working, he’s always overthinking every little thing. But when he’s with Sebastian, his brain can focus only on him, on making sure he’s loving every single second of it.

Orgasms are good, _really_ good, but making someone else come… That’s delightful, addictive. Saying the right things and making the right moves, obtaining total and blind trust, that’s what Chris likes the most. But Sebastian is more than this, Sebastian keeps him grounded when his anxiety strikes, he keeps Chris busy, makes him laugh and forget his worries. He makes Chris a better, stronger man every day.

“We’re trying keeping it discreet, though,” Chris says, “y’know, with the media and stuff. They’re already on our backs for being together, imagine if they knew Sebastian’d drop on his knees if I just snapped my fingers.” And it’s also none of their fucking business what happens in their bedroom –Or anywhere else for that matter.

“Well, trust me, it’s better that way,” Bucky answers, chewing on a piece bacon. “I would know, they still broadcast those images of people burning the flag whenever we get back from a mission; _you’re welcome for saving your lives_.”

“Sorry about that,” Chris tells him sincerely, frowning. “People are fucking idiots sometimes, I mean, you both gave your lives for this country, you’re still risking them now, and all they care about is who you’re sleeping with.”

“They can say the fuck they want, at the end of the day I’m coming home to Stevie and that’s all I care about.” Bucky smiles. “Speaking of Steve, should we go wake up the sleeping beauties?”

Chris laughs. “Yeah. Yeah, we should.”

When they get to the bedroom and the door opens, they both stand in the doorway exchanging equally fond looks. Steve’s holding Sebastian in his arms, his chin resting on his hair, white sheets barely covering their naked, tangled bodies.

 


End file.
